Compromiso, lazos
by Ririshiyo
Summary: Segunda parte de mi primer fic titulado Compromiso
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores que hay de nuevo, yo por aquí haciendo dos fic para subirlos uno es esta continuación del fic compromiso y el otro se llama anillos, sangre y pación este fic es especial porque lo estoy haciendo en colaboración con yowiin quien para mi opinión en muy buena autora bueno a todos aquellos que leyeron la primera parte sabrán que me gusta darles a elegir una de las tres opciones que presentare para ver que ritmo toma la historia, les daré las opciones y ustedes elegirán no siendo más los dejo leer XD**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic o historia no me pertenecen XD**

 **H** -pero que rayos- **grito desesperada al ver como invadían el reino.**

 **P** -saquen a Nanoha y a Fate cueste lo que cueste no las podemos dejar en manos enemigas Jail Shamall cuento con ustedes- **los nombrados asintieron y marcharon velozmente ya que si encontraban los cuerpos durmientes de las reinas los enemigos ganaban**

 **S** -nosotros también vamos- **sin más marcharon también ya que ella es la guardia personal de Fate al igual que Verossa y Teana.**

 **L** -Shiro coge a vivió y móntala en la nave, también a los habitantes tenemos que evacuar- **dicho esto la mitad de la población del planeta Umanari junto con sus reyes partieron.**

 **15 años después, una bella joven de ojos bicolor uno de color verde y otro de color borgoña corría apurada pues hoy era su primer día de clases o través y llegaba tarde, una vez en el colegio se presentó en dirección donde conoció al director del colegio.**

 **Direct-** buenos día jovencita veo que llega tarde en su primer día, alguna escusa que Deva saber- **dijo con voz amable pero autoritaria.**

 **V** -ninguna señor director, no se volverá a repetir.

 **Direct** -eso espero, acompáñeme la llevare hasta su salón.

 **Salón 2-A :**

-escuchaste mami-

-qué cosa-

-lo de la nueva estudiante, como será-

-nueva estudiante, pero si estamos a mitad de año-

-y eso que no ves que esto en la mo- **no puedo terminar ya que su amiga le dio un zape en la cabeza-**

-auch, óyeme porque me pegas-

-por idiota-dijo lo más de relajada

-descarada, hum- **haciendo puchero**

 **profesora** -buenos días chicos y hagan silencio-después de las palabras de la profe todo se queda en silencio- **bien hoy se une a esta elegante institución una nueva estudiante espero y se lleven bien, pasa y preséntate por favor, la puerta del salón se abrió suave y elegantemente revelando la imagen de una joven de cabellos color rubio brilloso sujetado a dos pequeñas moñas en mechones pequeños formando así dos caletitas una a cada laso y dejando el resto del cabello suelto con un capul alisado en frente, ojos bicolor uno verde y otro como de un color rojizo se diria que borgoña labios pequeños pero perfectos para su cara y estatura ni muy alta ni muy bajita pero si pequeña**.

 **V** -mucho gusto mi nombre es Vivio Takamachi T Harlaonw espero y nos llevemos bien

 **Profesora-** bien toma asiento en aquel puesto vacío al lado de la ventana- **Vivio asintió y se fue a su sitio, la clase paso normal hasta el receso Vivio sentía las miradas curiosas de cada compañero a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada pero que más da ahora se encontraba caminando con Nami, una compañera que se ofreció a ser de guía para mostrarle el instituto.**

 **N** -y esta es la cafetería-

 **V** -wau es hermosa, tomamos algo yo invito-

 **n** -no es nece-

 **V** -vamos, es mi forma de agradecer-

 **N** -está bien- **fueron y compraron una soda para cada una y se sentaron en una mesa cualquiera, la cafetería estaba a reventar y se podía escuchar el bullero de los estudiantes, pero en tan solo un minuto todo quedo en silencio absoluto.**

 **V** -que paso- **susurro a su compañera. Que le hace señas con la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada de la cafetería, y se quedó sin habla por unos segundos debido a que una chica de cabello color aguamarina y ojos de diferente color entro en la cafetería**

 **La cual se posó sus ojos en ella.**

 **V** -quien es- **pregunto en susurros quitando su vista de aquella chica para posarla en Nami-**

 **N** -es la chica más popular del cole pero no por ser mala si no por destacar en notas deportes y amabilidad ya que si es de ayudar al densa parado lo ayuda pero no tiene amigos no deja que nadie se le acerque por lo que todo la admiran y respectan-

 **V** -uuuumm ya veo- **y siguió bebiendo su soda para sorpresa de Nami al ver que no le interesaba nada de lo que le había dicho**

 **N** -no te interesa verdad-

 **V** -no, pues no tiene nada que ver con migo-

 **N** -sabes me caes bien y cuántos años tienes-

 **V** -15 y vengó de muuuuy lejos pero eh estado viajando tanto que no me acuerdo en donde nací.

 **N** -me adivinaste el pensamiento- **exclamó sorprendida**

 **V** -no, lo que pasa es que siempre preguntan lo mismo-

 **N** -ya ve- **no puedo terminar al quien se acercaba a ellas-** no me lo puedo creer **-**

 **V** -el que- **dijo para después voltear y seguir el lugar que veía su compañera, sorpresa fue la suya al ver quien estaba parada en frente suyo**.

-veo que eres nueva mucho gusto mi nombre es Einhard Stratos-

 **Umanari, en las profundidades de los escombros de las ruinas del reino más precisamente en los laboratorios.**

 **F** - _donde estoy, ¿Nanoha? ah me duele todo no siento mi cuerpo_ - **pensó para después intentar mover el brazo derecho notando que estaba tieso y frio-** _congelado… mi brazo está congelado...no todo mi cuerpo está congelado hay dio me morí si es así Nanoha esta_ **-pensó con horror-** _a ver cálmate Fate-_ **dijo tratando de moverse pero el dolor no la dejo** - _ah como duele...espera ¿duele?...eso quiere decir que no estoy muerta y Nanoha...debo salir de esta cosa-_ **Fate se empezó a retorcer aguantando el dolor que sentía logrando así mover su brazo el cual dirigió a hasta un pequeño botón que decía expulsar lo oprimió haciendo que la tapa e la capsula en la que estaba saliera volando, 15 minutos después Fate ya se encontraba vestida y ¿sedienta?-luego me preocupo por eso, ahora debo encontrar a Nanoha-dijo para hacer su tarea que completo con éxito a los 10 minutos de a ver empezado su búsqueda-**

 **N-** que rayos paso y que es esta sed y hambre- **dijo cansada.**

 **F** -no se amor, pero por ahora miremos a ver que encontramos- **Fate se dispuso a examinar el laboratorio o lo que queda de él encontrando un 30 termos de color negro con una nota** -Fate si lees esto quiere decir que está viva y que no estaremos con ustedes Jail eso el suero razón pro la que todavía viven pero algo facho tomen lo que hay dentro del termo y no se dejen atrapar hay muuuchos enemigos te quiere papa-

 **F** -ten Nanoha, tómatelo todo **-dijo pasándole un termo.**

 **N** -que, sabes que odio los remedios- **haciendo pucheros**

 **F-** Nanoha- **con el ceño fruncido**

 **N** -arrh, me las pagaras- **dicho esto se dispuso a tomar aquel liquido desconocido notando que se volvía más fuerte y su color de piel se recuperaba poco a poco** -que rayos es esto sabe a-

 **F** -sangre- **Con cara de horro** -por dios Nanoha nos convertimos en vampiros- **dijo pálida como un papel.**

 **N-** queeee pero que cosas dices deja de imaginar cosas- **le dijo muy molesta.**

 **F-** pues no hoy que te quejaras cuando te hacia gritar mi nombre- **dijo ya tranquila de haber pensado en esa estupidez y recibiendo un zape por parte de Nanoha-** ahora que lo veo bien este líquido rojo es espeso y sabe como la sangre pero no es sangre.

 **N** -como esta tan segura- **pregunto curiosa.**

 **F-** porque la sangre no abre un agujero en el piso después de que esta es choreada en el- **dijo para después regar un poco de aquel liquido en el piso asiendo que en el ase abriera un agujero de unos 30cm.**

 **N** -hay por dios Fate que somos- **dijo ahora si preocupada-** mira que para bebernos esa cosa y que no nos mate si no que nos revitalice es cosa de locos- **dijo perdiendo un poco de juicio.**

 **F** -Nanoha- **dijo con una seriedad que daba miedo y esto hiso que Nanoha se recuperara y mirara a Fate prestándole toda su atención-** nuestra familia es cosa de locos- **dijo para después carcajearse de la risa, que se le acabo tan pronto como sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza producto de un zape de parte de Nanoha-** amor si sigues así me convertirás en masoquista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están espero bn XD aquí les traigo otro cap de este fic que tiene interesados a sus lectores :-P no siendo mas los dejo leer.**

 **Todos lo personaje que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen:**

 **Salón 2-A:**

 **Na** -no me lo puedo creer- **dijo sorprendida.**

 **V** -yo tampoco, es que ni siquiera me conoce- **dijo aun asombrada.**

 **Flash Back:**

-veo que eres nueva mucho gusto mi nombre es Einhard Stratos-

 **V** -mucho gusto mi nombre es Vivio Takamachi T Harlaonw - **dijo con normalidad.**

 **E** -Vivio que bonito nombre- **dijo suave y elegantemente.**

 **V** -gracias, y en que puedo ayudarte- **pregunto curiosa mirando a su compañera quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.**

 **E** -es al revés- **dijo sonriendo.**

 **V** -cómo?- **pregunto confundida.**

 **E** -si veras… como eres nueva quería acerté una invitación para que conocieras la ciudad, claro si no tienes algún inconveniente- **dijo con normalidad.**

 **Todos absolutamente todos se quedaron helados pues nadie vio llegar eso,**

 **Einhard es conocida por ser amable con las personas cuando esta recurrían a ella más ella nunca se ofreció para ayudar a nadie y de pronto hay estaba ofreciendo su ayuda a una recién llegada, por su lado Vivio noto dos cosas la cara de asombro y envidia de los estudiantes y la forma tan extremadamente coqueta en que lo dijo.**

 **V** -n….no, no hay problema- **dijo escribiendo en un papel su dirección y numero telefónico para después pasárselo-** pasa por mi a las 3 **-dijo aparentando estar calmada pues aunque no lo quisiera aceptar esa chica la cautivaba con su mirar.**

 **E** -bien, pasare entonces a recogerte- **dijo tomando el papel col la dirección y marchándose del lugar.**

 **Fin del Flash….**

 **Mientras tanto en un reino en ruinas, tanto Fate como Nanoha estaban con el ceño fruncido al ver lo sucedido con su reino.**

 **F-** no me lo puedo creer- **dijo molesta.**

 **N** -pero que paso mientras nos recuperábamos- **pregunto con preocupación.**

 **F** -no lo sé, solo espero que todos se encuentren bien, será mejor que recojamos provisiones y encontremos a los demás si es que han escapado de lo que sea que haya pasado en este lugar- **dijo serenamente.**

 **N** -tienes razón- **dicho esto empacaron lo termos del refrigerador que se encontraban en el laboratorio junto con medicina y comida para después ir al puerto del castillo donde encontraron una puerta de garaje intacto pero que antes no estaba.**

 **N** -esto es nuevo- **dijo mirando aquella puerta.**

 **F** -lo sé, pero si adentro se encuentra una nave para partir de este lugar será mejor que la abramos- **dijo a lo que Nanoha asintió.**

 **N** -sí, pero no veo interruptor alguno para abrir la puerta- **dijo, Fate se acercó para observar aquella puerta de garaje mas detalladamente ya estando frente a la puerta sale una luz roja lineada y se pasea por Fate de arriba hacia abajo.**

-escaneo completo, usuario Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw, abriendo compartimiento – **dicho esto se habré el garaje dejando ver una hermosa nave en forma triangular en su interior de color negro metálico con dos rayas doras en cada lado y el parabrisas de un rosado oscuro polarizado que tenía como eslogan Raising Heart y Bardiche.**

 **F** -no me lo puedo creer- **dijo con brillos en los ojos.**

 **N** -ni yo, quien sea que la haya diseñado si que se esforzó- **dijo Nanoha con cara de asombro, Fate se acercó a la nave y abrió la puerta de piloto para después entrar y sentarse e indica a Nanoha que haga lo mismo pero en el lado de copiloto lo cual hiso de inmediato, ya las dos estando dentro se percatan de algo.**

 **N** -nee Fate-chan, estoy viendo mal o esta nave no tiene volante- **pregunto con una gota de sudor cayendo desde la cien.**

 **F** -tu vista está bien amor, pero al que construyó esta Nave se le zafó un tornillo -_-¡….mira que faltarle el volante- **dijo pero la nave de la nada se encendió-**

-buenos día, mi nombre es Bardiche- **hablo el lado del piloto.**

-y el mío Raising Heart- **hablo la parte del copiloto, Nanoha miro a Fate y esta alzo los hombros de manera despreocupada.**

 **F** -hola Bardiche, dime cómo puedo hacer para que la nave vuele- **dijo emocionada.**

 **B** -debe instalar su katana en el orificio que esta frente a usted- **dijo y Fate ni corta no perezosa lo hiso, cogió su katana y enterró la hoja en aquel orificio quedando solo el mango a la vista, en la punta del mango apareció un volante mágico de color amarillo, Fate poso sus manos en él y miro a Nanoha-**

 **F** -lista **-pregunto**

 **N** -ya que- **dijo, Fate iba a activar la nave pero entonces hablo la parte de copiloto y Fate detuvo cualquier movimiento.**

 **Ra-** espere un momento por favor sra, debo decir que ya tienen una ruta programada solo tienen que colocar el collar que lleva mí mismo nombre, en este panel **-dijo para después sacar un panel magico de color amarillo, Nanoha coloco su collar en el panel y este cambio de color a uno rosado para después abrir una pantalla mágica que mostraba dicha ruta.**

 **N** -Fate-chan de pronto esta ruta sea la que tomaron los demás- **dijo con emoción Fate asintió y activando la nave marcharon siguiendo aquella ruta mostrada en aquella pantalla,**

 **Casa Takamachi T Harlaonw 12:30PM:**

 **V** -ya llegue- **dijo entrando ahora a su nuevo hogar.**

 **M** -bienvenida, como te fue en tu primer día- **pregunto con ternura mientras serbia el almuerzo.**

 **V** -bien abue, pero extraño- **dijo mientras se dirige al baño para lavarse las manos.**

 **M** -y eso porque- **pregunto.**

 **V** -porque según mi compañera, la chica que me invito a salir hoy a las tres de la tarde es una amable pero popular antisocial- **dijo ya sentando en la mesa.**

 **M** -nmmm, pues viéndolo de ese punto si esta raro pero viéndolo de otro modo es normal creo- **dijo, por lo que su nieta presta atención.**

 **V** -que quieres decir abue- **pregunto con curiosidad.**

 **M** -pues que de pronto se enamoró de ti a primera vista y no se anda con rodeos- **dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver como su nieta se ponía roja como un tomate.**

 **V** -n…no me molestes abuela -_-¡…pero dejando eso de lado me puedes contar más sobre mis padres lo poco que se no me basta ya que solo me contaste a que ciudad pertenecían cada uno antes de conocerse y casarse- **a Momoko esa pregunta la tomo un poco fuera de base pues trataba de evitar aquel tema pero ya era hora de contarle la verdad a su nieta, pero cuando se disponía a hablar la puerta de entrada fue violentamente abierta, cosa que provoco que Momoko dieran un salto del susto.**

 **M** -por dios Signum que te pasa- **pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse.**

 **Si** -despertaron, y vienen en camino- **esa noticia provoco que Momoko se desmallara, Vivio se asustara y Signum le callera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.**

 **Si-** antes de que preguntes te diré que luego te explicamos por ahora regate y si tienes alguna salida sal y diviértete- **dijo mirando seriamente a la expectora de ese momento, por lo regular Vivio no obedecía pero mirando la cara de seriedad que tenía Signum decidió mejor asentir con la cabeza subir a su cuarto ducharse vestirse con un vestido casual y esperar escuchando algo de música en su cama, se distrajo y entretuvo escuchando y escribiendo música de súper junior hasta que tocaron el timbre indicando que ya era la ora de su salida.**

 **V** -yo abro- **dijo bajando las escaleras, una vez abajo se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y quedo muda ante tal imagen, Einhard tenía puerto unos jean color negro ceñido al cuerpo junto a una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, una chaqueta de cuero color negro y unas tenis de color blanco también llevaba una pulsera que parecía un alambre con puntas a simple vista de color gris.**

 **E** -nos vamos- **pregunto con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.**

 **V** -s….si **-contesto un poco nerviosa** - _diablos, esto es por esa idea loca de mi abue, de verdad que no tiene oficio -_-¡_

 **Bueno colegas es todo por hoy espero y les aya gustado saludos a:**

 **Yowiin-nwn,** **Vanes Izumi, karlha-estrada, Nysu y a todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un saludito a todos los que me escribieron si que me hicieron reir XD pero hay un saludo que va para una conejita-chan de parte de una lectora, no siendo más A LEEEEEEEER X3**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen:**

 **En una hermosa nave triangular que se adentraba a la atmosfera de un nuevo planeta conocido por toda la galaxia por su gran poder intelectual y mágico, se encontraban una hermosa pareja de esposas discutiendo de algo que no se les paso a ninguna de las dos por la cabeza.**

 **F** -esta bien Nanoha, te puedo asegurar que esta viva- **dijo un poco nerviosa.**

 **N** -como puedes estar tan segura, la última vez que la vi, apenas y pude gravarme su mirar- **dijo con histeria.**

 **F-** cuando la tuve en mis brazos y se la entregue a Shamall, en ese momento supe que estaría bien pues nuestras familias la cuidarían de todo mal- **dijo mientras estacionaba la nave y la escondía.**

 **N** -esta bien, tendré un poco de fe, pero hay de quien haya osado de lastimarla… **dijo mientras de sus ojos empezaba a emanar fugazmente una luz de su mismo color de ojos pero más intensamente.**

 **F** -porque conocerá la furia de nuestra alma **-termino la frase con lo la mirada brillante de un destello de luz con su mismos color de ojos.**

 **En un parque de atracciones se encontraban dos jóvenes disfrutando de un día soleado.**

 **E** -y que te ha parecido el recorrido- **pregunto con una sonrisa amable.**

 **V** -en realidad estuvo estupendo, no crei que la fuera a pasar tan bien- **dijo alegremente.**

 **E** -me alegra escuchar eso, porque esto aun no termina- **dicho esto tomo de la mano a su acompañante y la guio a la rueda de la fortuna donde se podría apreciar una hermosa vista.**

 **V-** _hay corazón cálmate que si no muero -_-¡_ **-pensó mientras que su otra mano la llevaba hasta su pecho.**

 **Casa Takamachi:**

 **H** -no me lo puedo creer, es decir están vivas, pero….

 **SH** -lo se, Jail puedes explicarnos ahora si en que cambio su genética.

 **Todos en esa casa posaron su mirada en Jail este saco un pequeña diapositiva para poderse explicar.**

 **J** -bueno….siendo claros, Fate y Nanoha sama ahora son un especie de humanos evolucionado, aquella inyección modifico genéticamente sus cuerpos, ellas pueden alimentarse normalmente pero para mantener fuerzas necesitan alimentarse de algo más complicado- **dijo nerviosamente.**

 **P** -complicado:-/ explícate- **dijo un poco fastidiada.**

 **J** -para dejar de lado los tapujos…..ellas necesitan alimentarse de almas humanas- **dijo seriamente.**

 **SH-** almas humanas, pero como porque yo tengo entendido que las almas o nuestras almas le pertenecen a un ser supremo más conocido como dios.

 **J** -si pero las almas que deciden apartarse de su camino son el alimento perfecto para ellas, y eh inventado un líquido que las mantiene atrapadas, echo específicamente con sangre de un especímenes muerto ya que eso llevaba aquella inyección, nitrato de hierro y una planta llamada pronto alivio que sabiéndolos mesclar otienes el efecto deseado- **dijo con orgullo.**

 **M-** ósea que son….!DEMONIOS¡ **-dijo asustada.**

 **J** -pues sí y a la vez no, son mitad demonios y mitad necro- **aquella sala queda en un total silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.**

 **Mientras en el parque de diversiones mas exactamente en la rueda de la fortuna se encontraban dos jóvenes disfrutando del panorama que brindaba aquella tarde.**

 **V** -si que es hermoso- **exclamo con alegría en la voz.**

 **E** -lo se es por eso que te quise traer- **dijo amablemente.**

 **V** -si pero dime, ¿Por qué te ofreciste a ser mi guía? Según escuche eres como decirlo…

 **E** -una amable antisocioal.

 **V** -si, no te ofendas.

 **E** -no te preocupes, a decir verdad ni yo misma se, solo me nació- **a los poco minutos las chicas se bajaron de aquel juego para dirigirse a la casa de cada quien claro no sin antes Einhard dejar a Vivio sana y salva en su casa.**

 **V-** gracias por todo- **dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro.**

 **E** -de nada fue un placer- **dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejo para tomar rumbo a su hogar.**

 **V-** ya llegue- **dijo para después pasar a la sala donde se encontró a toda la familia reunida excepto por dos caras que no conocía.**

 **M** -bienvenida como te fue- **pregunto aparentando tranquilidad.**

 **V** -bien…pero abue quienes son ellas- **dijo la con curiosidad.**

 **H-** bueno creo que nosotros salimos sobrando- **dijo mirando a Momoko para después mirar a las recién llegadas-** y que alegría me da verlas vivas-

-a nosotras también- **dicho esto el lugar fue abandonado por casi todos dejando en la casa solamente a Momoko, Shiro Vivió y las dos desconocidas.**

 **M** -antes que nada vivió quiero que tomes asiento por favor- **dijo amable e igualmente nerviosa, Vivió asintió y tomo asiento quedandon enfrente de las desconosidas, Momoko y Shiro también se sentaron quedando en el ala este-** tu me preguntaste sobre tus padre verdad- **Vivio asintió-** y que te dije yo.

 **V** -que ellos se encontraban mal de salud y por eso no podían estar con migo- **dijo con mirada triste.**

 **M** -pues esa no es toda la historia-

 **V** -entonces cuéntamela-

 **Shi** -cuando tu madre quedo embarazada de ti fue algo inesperado pero que hiso muy felices a toda la familia, tu papa brincaba en una pata de solo saber que iba a ser padre pero surgió un problema, tu mi niña necesitaba muuuuucha fuerza para poder nacer y el día del parto casi ni lo logras pero tus padre dieron casi toda su energía vital para que nacieras, lo cual resulto pero ellos quedaron en un estado de sueño profundo as- **pero fue interrumpido por su nieta-**

 **V** -eso quiere decir que ellos ya no….

 **Shi** -dejame terminar si cariño- **Vivio solo asintió-** iba a decir que estaban en ese estado hasta ahora- **Vivio quedo sorprendida pues sus padres la amaban tanto como para dar la vida por ella.**

 **M** -nieta quiero presentarte a Nanoha Takamachi de Harlaonw y a Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw tu madres- **dijo más lo que Vivio miro a esas desconocidas con lágrimas en sus ojos, por fin después de tanto podía conocer a los seres que le dieron la vida y compartir con ellos momentos inolvidables.**

 **N** -se que esto debe ser difícil para ti porque no estuvimos presentes en tu vida hasta ahora pero quiero decirte que- **pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió como un cuerpo calido la abrazaba con fuerza como si temiera que se fuera.**

 **V** -eso n..no importa…lo. Importante….es…que…están aquí- **dijo entre sollozos cosa que enterneció a Nanoha que por instinto la abrazó.**

 **F** -prometo no volver a alejarnos nunca más mi niña- **dijo para tranquilizar a su hija cosa que logro al instante-** a menos que la situación lo amerite **-dijo en un susurro que logro ser escuchado por su hija y esposa, cosa que hiso que vivo llorara ahora más fuerte.**

 **N** -Fate, si no te callas ahora mismo, no te daré lo tuyo - **dijo bastante enojada por su estúpida pero hermosa esposa.**

 **Bueeeeeno eso es todo por hoy XD y como ya saben en el próximo cap habrán decisiones que ustedes tendrán que tomar** **sin más hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como están espero bn XD aquí les traigo el otro cap de este fic y espero de todo corazón que os guste, un saludito a todos aquello que comentaron se siente el apoyo** **no siendo mas a LEEEEEEER**

 **En un planeta lejano a millones de años luz de distancia se encontraba un enojadísimo señor, comándate y rey de la oscuridad, un ser tan ambicioso como el solo y libidinoso como nadie que se conozca.**

 **-** porque- **pregunto con aparente tranquilidad.**

 **-** lo siento señor por más que atacamos y buscamos no las encontramos- **dijo temiendo por su vida.**

 **-** sabes, te daré una última oportunidad, búscalas y tráemelas pero esta vez iras acompañado de mi hija- **dijo el hombre para después llamar a su hija quien llega al instante.**

-me mandaste a llamar padre- **dijo amablemente.**

 **-** si querida, sabes que no me gusta que salgas del castillo pero esto es necesario, quiero que acompañes a Zest en una misión de captura, él te dará los detalles- **dijo mirando a su única hija, pero en su mirada no había amor si no ambición locura y lujuria, pero su hija importándole poco lo que vio en esos ojos asintió y partió.**

 **Planeta Ai-Hart**

 **En una no muy grande casa se encuentra la familia Takamachi Harlaonw reunida junto con sus amigos y guardianes, como se preguntaran pues la cosa va más o menos así después de la llegada de Nanoha y Fate, Vivio no se hallaba de la felicidad que sentía y todavía siente por ello Nanoha y Fate le dedicaron una semana completa para pasarla con su hija y el sábado reunir a sus seres queridos, pero una pregunta ronda por la cabeza de Vivio en estos momento que por vergüenza no se atreve a hacerla.**

 **F-** pero ya enserio que fue lo que paso en Umanari- **pregunta lo mas tranquilamente que puede.**

 **H-** puesdespués de que Fate y Nanoha quedaran en coma por así decirlo, toda la familia se encargó de cuidar a Vivio y todo era paz y tranquilidad así duramos tres meses hasta que nos atacaron de sorpresa….

 **Flash Back…..**

 **En el gran jardín del castillo se encontraban todos reunidos por petición de Yuuno y Verossa.**

 **V** -los hemos reunido porque hay una noticia que deben saber- **dijo con nerviosismo.**

 **Sha-** somos todo oído- **dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras tenia a Vivio sobre sus piernas y era abrasada por Signum.**

 **H-** si hablen- **dijo impaciente.**

 **Y** -Verossa y yo nos vamos a casar- **dijo rápido, nervioso y casi gritándolo, dejando a toda la familia en un silencio sepulcral que fue remplazado por Hayate.**

 **H** -¡QUEEEEEEEE!, desde cuando salen ustedes dos como es que te cambiaste de bando cuanto te gusto que te la metieran por detr-¡Hayate! - **no termino de preguntar porque reciibio un zape de Carim y Shamall-** aush-

 **Shi** -felicitaciones Yuuno, ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza con quien si te corresponde- **dijo feliz y con orgullo.**

 **P-** si felicitaciones hurón espero y sean muy felices- **dijo precia con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

 **L-** Verossa espero y le des bien duro- **dijo con tranquilidad dejando rojos a lo recién prometidos, para después estallar en carcajadas que todos siguieron segundos después, de pronto y sin avisar una bomba de energía explota no muy lejos del lugar haciendo que Hayate se altere.**

 **H** -pero que rayos- **grito desesperada al ver como invadían el reino.**

 **P** -saquen a Nanoha y a Fate cueste lo que cueste no las podemos dejar en manos enemigas Jail Shamall cuento con ustedes- **los nombrados asintieron y marcharon velozmente ya que si encontraban los cuerpos durmientes de las reinas los enemigos ganaban**

 **S** -nosotros también vamos- **sin más marcharon también ya que ella es la guardia personal de Fate al igual que Verossa y Teana.**

 **L** -Shiro coge a vivió y móntala en la nave, también a los habitantes tenemos que evacuar- **dicho esto la mitad de la población del planeta Umanari junto con sus reyes subieron a la nave nodriza de los Velka para partir, mientras Signum y compañía se acercaban al laboratorio para poder recoger a Fate y Nanoha pero de la nada un sujeto encapuchado les ataco dirigiendo su mano derecha en forma de puño al rostro de Signum impactando en el acto.**

 **S-** pero que- **fue lo que atino a decir cuando sintió el dolor en su rostros más precisamente en el labio paso su lengua por el notando así un sabor simple pero metálico-** auch- **se quejó miro al sujeto que la ataco y arremetió contra este con un puño de energía, el sujeto creo una barrera de energía para protegerse asiendo que cuando estos colisionaran se diera un gran estallido producto de una explosión, que los distancio unos metro el uno del otro.**

 **-** mira nada más con quien me tope-

 **S** -perdón ¿nos conocemos?-

 **-** no, tu a mí no, pero yo a ti si Signum-

 **S** -y de donde me conoce caballero- **dijo mirando a sus compañeros para darles una orden silenciosa que captaron de inmediato, asintieron con la cabeza y partieron donde estaban las reinas durmientes.**

 **-** jajajajajajajaja-

 **S-** que tiene gracia- **pregunto con ceño fruncido.**

 **-** que crees poder vencerme cómo crees que tus amiguitos pueden evitar que se cumpla la orden de mi señor-

 **S** \- y cuál es esa orden- **pregunto mientras llevaba su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su cintura para sacar su arma.**

 **-** llevarme a las reinas y por supuesto a su bebe, pero no me preguntes para que puesto que ni yo lo sé, y de donde te conozco sencillo, te acuerdas de aquel niño que moliste a golpes por solo querer expresarte su amor caundo no tenias a nadie-

 **S** -ze….Zest- **pregunto tartamudeando con nerviosismo**

 **Z** -veo que no me has olvidado, pero no te preocupes te matare y luego disfrutare de comerme a tu querida Shamall- **dijo sonriendo retorcidamente.**

 **S** -eso lo veremos- **dijo ya recuperando su porte para después arremeter contra el con furia, ella daba un golpe certero y el otro igual, ella esquivaba y el atacaba eso parecía la pelea de cell y goku.**

 **Mientras en los pacillos cerca del laboratorio tena disparaba a diestra y siniestra y Verossa trataba de bloquear la puerta del laboratorio pues minutos antes se le había notificado de que el planeta estaba siendo invadido así que entro en el laboratorio dejo una nota escrita por puño y letra de Lindy en un refrigerador mediano con tarros dentro, vio por última vez a sus reinas, salió cerrando ya la puerta del laboratorio para después bloquear la puerta con magia poderosa dada por Scaglietti en caso de emergencia.**

 **T** -todavía no- **grito mientras le disparaba a un enemigo que se intentaba acercar.**

 **V** -solo me falta recitar el hechizo, mátenlos ocupados- **dijo para después recitar dicho hechizo que solo se desactivara cuando las reguardadas en el laboratorio despierten, dos minutos después Verossa ya se encontraba al lado de su compañera.**

 **V** -listo, vámonos- **dicho esto, los dos arremetieron contra los 10 enemigos que se encontraban enfrente para poder llegar a la nodriza y salir del planeta.**

 **Por otro lado Signum y Zest seguían dándose golpes sin piedad y cabe decir que los dos estaban igual de mal trechos, pero algo interrumpió los movimientos de Signum por centésimas de segundos y era el llamado de su antigua reina, por ello pago caro recibiendo asi un puñetazo certero en su mejilla que logro desequilíbrala-**

 **Z-** que pasa, no me digas que ya te rendiste- **dijo dándole otro puñetazo pero esta vez en el estómago-** mejor, así tu prometida gritara tu nombre cuando yo la tome- **eso logro en Signum un sentimiento experimentado antes.**

 **S-** maldito hijo de pi- **dijo para después darle un puñetazo sin previo aviso a su contrincante en el rostro partiéndole la nariz y dejándolo inconsciente en instantes-** que sucede mi reina-

 **P** -te quero en la nave ahora-

 **S** -pero Fate y Nanoha….

 **P** -no te preocupes están a salvo ya Verossa hiso lo que tenía que hacer en caso de emergencia-

 **S** -entendido- **dicho eso corrió hasta la nave encontrándose de camino a Teana y Verossa, llegaron hasta la nave subieron y partieron sin ningún problema ya que aquella nave tenía como función principal el hacerse invisible para que no se le viera y evitar enemigos.**

 **Fin del Flash…..**

 **H-** y eso fue lo que paso- **dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

 **F** -pero, por que nos querían, porque está claro que no querían a reino.

 **J** -eso tal bes lo pueda aclarar yo-

 **P** -Jail no me digas que lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no has dicho ni una palabra-

 **J** -es que antes no sabía que se tratase de Zest-

 **L** -pues entonces habla-

 **J** -verán cuando estuve con mi maestro y padre adoptivo el me presento a un amigo suyo una semana antes de morir, ese amigo suyo financiaba todos sus proyectos de los cuales se beneficiarían los dos.

 **SHI** -como es eso-

 **J** -es decir que si el proyecto era exitoso le pertenecía por completo al financiador.

 **L** -o sea que Fate y Alicia les pertenece debido a sus experimentos-

 **P** -que, está loco si cree que tocara un solo cabello de mis bebes.

 **F** -tranquilízate mama no creo que pase.

 **A** -si además no fueron a por mí si no por Fate Nanoha y Vivio-

 **Y** -pero, ¿Por qué?-

 **Q** -porque tal vez se enteró de la "evolución" de Fate y Nanoha, como también de su heredera.

 **A** -que quieres decir.

 **J** -que como mi experimento funciono sin querer creando una nueva vida en el interior de Nanoha a pesar de que yo quería acabar una, Vivio le pertenece y como mi experimento para mantenerlas vivas funciono pero con efectos secundarios que pueden usar a su favor-

 **Q** -Nanoha y Fate también les pertenece ya que Fate es un experimento de tu maestro y ella sin Nanoha no podría vivir.

 **J** -esa es mi hija-

 **Q** -me educaste bien- _para mi mala suerte TT_TT pero gracias a eso conocí a Alicia-_

 **N** -ósea que no pararan hasta encontrarnos-

 **J** -no, es por eso que le pedí a precia sama que nos mantuviéramos en constante movimiento.

 **V-** ahora entiendo el porque nos mudábamos tanto, pero yo tengo una y es por qué mis madres se ven de 16-

 **J** -porque cuando use el antídoto para salvarles la vida su tiempo se atascó, claro no son eternas pero cumplen 1 año cuando hayan completado un ciclo de vida.

 **F** -no me lo puedo creer, pero de algo estoy segura-

 **N** -no dejaremos que nadie, absolutamente nadie toque a nuestra de hija.

 **F** -como dice mi madre-

\- si algo se interpone en tu camino, destrúyelo- **dijeron todos menos Vivio que se asustó viendo como la cara de su familia cambiaba a un rostro sombrío.**

 **V-** mama- **miro asustada a Nanoha.**

 **N** -no pasa nada- **dijo notando en miedo de su hija.**

 **F-** si no pasa nada, pero ahora a lo importante- **dijo Fate y todos voltearon a verla-** hurón felicidades, pero dime como es que te den por detrás- **pregunto Fate cosa que provoco en Yuuno que su cara compitiera contra un tomate en cuestión de minutos y a vivo quien capto lo que su madre preguntaba.**

 **Y-** e…eso….a ti que te….importa- **grito con nerviosismo haciendo que Hayate soltara una carcajada de solo ver la reacción, Signum estaba conteniendo su risa ya que si se burlaba la pagaría caro con Shamall, Lindy solo se estaba riendo bajito pues si precia la escuchaba la haría enojar y primero muerta antes de enfrentar a su esposa, Verossa ya se había acostumbrado a las bromas pesadas de Hayate y había adquirido un fetiche nuevo y era el ver a su chico nervioso pues le parecía tierno, (Wacala Yuuno tierno pero que le pasa al mundo…..mejor dicho que me pasa a mi TT_TT), Arf no disimulaba pues no tenía a nadie que la controlase, Alicia aunque no quería admitirlo extrañaba los chites pesados de esta por ello se permitió divertirse a costa de Yuuno, Quattro solo sonrió pues pensaba que momentos así era mejor grabarlos cosa que hiso al instante sacando cámara y presionando el botón de encendido y grabado empezó a gravar, Shamal solo negaba con la cabeza al igual que Carim y precia estaba seria pero riendo mentalmente por las ocurrencias de su hija.**

 **F** -claro que me importa, acuérdate de que eres parte de mi familia hurón por lo tanto quiero saber cómo te tratan en la cama- **esto hiso que se sonrojara más.**

 **Y** -si ese es el caso que hay de ti, está en abstinencia desde hace 15 años una semana y por lo que veo hoy también- **esto hiso sonrojara a Nanoha y vivo solo pudo reír bajito por la sonrojes de su mama.**

 **F-** no por mucho mi querido hurón- **dijo con arrogancia en su voz, haciendo que al instante Nanoha la mirara y fruñera el ceño.**

 **N-** y se puede saber por qué- **pregunto con tono de molestia en su voz, todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Fate con esa mirada que dice que la rego o la embarro, por su lado Fate sonrió ladinamente y contesto mirando a Nanoha.**

 **F-** porque hoy hare que grites mi nombre- **todos estallaron en carcajadas haciendo sonrojar a Nanoha quien le dio un zape en la cabeza a Fate haciendo reír** -esa es mi hija- **celebro Lindy a su hija, Vivio rio por el comportamiento tan infantil de sus madres pero no todo es felicidad.**

 **Pues en el planeta al otro lado de él se escuchó un bombardeo que solo los oídos de Fate y Nanoha pudieron escuchar, Fate se levantó de su haciendo en el acto haciendo que todos callaran, Nanoha abrazo protectoramente a Vivio y miro hacia al cielo viendo como de el caía un misil en su dirección.**

 **S** -que pasa Testarrosa- **preguntó con preocupación pero a Fate no le dio tiempo de responder ya que apenas vio aquel misil se agacho hasta que sus manos toaron el piso y salto de un impulso en dirección a aquel misil dejando impresionados a todos Fate parecía volar, todos miraron a Fate hasta que desapareció de su vista por unos cinco minutos para luego ver una nube de llamas en el cielo.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy y a votar ya saben la opción que gane tomara las riendas de la historia así que voten bien XD**

 **Empezó la guerra.**

 **Fate cae desmayada.**

 **Paz y tranquilidad.**

 **Nos leeremos prontro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están perdón la espera pero pasaron algunos problemas con mis ideas ósea se fueron al caño o cañería hasta que me vi mi queridísimo fairy tail XD los resultados están abajo no siendo más a LEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic o historia no me pertenecen :**

 **F** - _que es esto…..es como si corriera fuego por mis venas-_ **pensaba mientras llegaba al misil que amenazaba con estrellarse en dirección a su familia una vez alcanzado lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el misil explotase sin alcanzar a retirarse** - _esto es malo_ **-pensó mientras se impulsaba con todas su fuerzas hacia abajo y recibía todas las llamas que ella misma había causado por la explosión-** hay quema quema quemaaaaaa- **gritaba mientras caía en dirección a su familia a toda velocidad-** cuidado- **grito para después estamparse contra el prado del patio de la casa.**

 **V** -¡mama!- **grito cuando vio cómo su madre se estrelló contra el piso.**

 **N** -Fate-chan estas bien- **pregunto con preocupación en su voz.**

 **F** -estoy bien- **dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el hollín que tenía en la piel.**

 **A** -amor, recuérdame no molestar a mi pequeña hermana si- **le dijo a su esposa con nerviosismo en la voz haciendo que Quattro riera quedito.**

 **H** -no lo puedo creer- **dijo con asombro.**

 **C-** que cosa- **pregunto y todos posaron su mirada en Hayate quien rio como gato feliz antes de responder.**

 **H** -Fate se convirtió en la mujer maravilla y por ende le dará bien duro a Nanoha de ahora en adelante- **dijo para después recibió un zape por parte de Carim-** huy pues si quieres también me convierto- **dijo para recibir un zape que le dejo un chichón en la cabeza haciendo a todos reír con ganas por las ocurrencias de la Yagami, pero la risa no duro mucho ya que del cielo cayeron cinco encapuchados rodeando a la familia en el acto haciendo que esta se tensara lista para comenzar el combate pero Fate los detuvo levantando la mano.**

 **F** -yo me ocupare de esto y no quiero peros en el asunto **-dijo y todos asintieron con resignación-** Nanoha quiero que cuides de nuestra vida- **le dijo tierna pero seriamente a lo que Nanoha asintió tomando la mano de Vivio con un agarre fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla.**

 **V** -Fate mama va a estar bien verdad- **pregunto con preocupación.**

 **N** -Vivio, Fate preferiría morir antes de que algo nos pasara pero debido a nuestra unión eso sería lo último que ella hiciese ya que me apartaría de tu lado, así que no te preocupes ella va a estar bien- **dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente para después mirar con atención como Fate le descaraba la garganta a cuatro de ellos a una velocidad imponle de apreciar para el ser humano común y corriente mas no para ella que lo veía todo en cámara lenta, luego vio como Fate cogía al último de la del cuello alzándolo centímetros del piso para interrogarlo y así terminar el combate.**

 **F** -quien los mando si me dices te dejo ir- **le dijo mientras soltaba un poco el agarre para permitir que hablase.**

-me mando mi amo y tu señor….Regius Gaiz- **dijo para después sentir como era lanzándolo lejos de su objetivo.**

 **F** -como prometí te dejo libre pero para la próxima te matare, ahora largo- **dijo para girase y dirigirse hacia su familia que tenía los ojos como platos pues para ellos solo pasaron dos minutos en lo que duro el combate.**

 **H** -Fate…..eres mejor que la mujer maravilla- **dijo con asombro en su voz.**

 **F** -no Hayate soy una Testarrosa y llevó en mis venas la sangre de un Harlaonw- **dijo con orgullo.**

 **L** -esa es mi hija pero Jail- **dijo alegremente.**

 **J** -mande- **dijo serio**

 **L-** quiero que me hagas lo mismo que a mi hija….mejor dicho hazlo con todos algo- **dijo con seriedad**

 **P** -estás loca….o es que te acordaste de algo preocupante- **dijo con voz preocupada**

 **L** -si….y tiene que ver con el nombre del atacante, si todo es como pienso se aproxima una guerra y créeme cuando te digo que va más allá de las invasiones- **dijo con vos seria, demasiado para el gusto de la familia.**

 **J** -entiendo su preocupación Lindy sama y no se preocupe con un poco de ayuda de Nanoha y Fate sama ya que de ellas sacare la vacuna para hacer de esta familia invencible- **dijo emocionado ya que empezará con un nuevo perfecto**

 **V** -eso quiere decir que yo seré igual de fuerte que Fate mama- **dijo con ilucion en sus ojos bicolor mirando a Fate-**

 **F** -este….como lo digo….Nanoha- **miro a Nanoha para pedirle ayuda con la mirada**

 **N** -hai, hai, mira Vivio si todo sale bien con lo que ara el tio Jail tal vez y solo tal vez se te aplique la vacuna esa ok mientras no- **dijo mientras sonreía ya que ese es uno de lo pocos momentos que comparte en familia.**

 **V** -p…pero- **quiso rechistar pero fue interrumpida por su madre.**

 **N** -nada de peros y ahora a dormir mañana tienes escuela- **dijo con voz cariñosa pero autoritaria.**

 **M** -hablando de eso cielo- **dice con esa voz que a todos los que somos hijos avierte de que nada bueno saldrá de la boca de nuestra madre.**

 **SHI** -si cariño- **pregunta con amor en su voz**

 **M** -Nanoha no se alcanzó a graduar verdad- **pregunta poniendo a la susodicha en tensa.**

 **SHI** -pues ahora que lo dices no por- **afirma y pregunta a su mujer.**

 **M** -porque quiero que termine así aprovechando que mañana es lunes me la inscribes en el mismo colegio al que asiste Vivio- **dijo autoritaria, casando que todos menos la implicada suelten la carcajada.**

 **N** -que pero mama- **reclama con voz indignada.**

 **M** -Nanoha no quiero quejas- **dijo seriamente.**

 **F** -no te preocupes amor yo te dejare en la puerta del colegio y cuando salgas te esperare- **dijo mientras trataba de no reírse por la mirada que Nanoha le estaba dando en esos momentos-** _si las miradas mataran-_

 **P** -Fate tú también iras- **dijo haciendo que Fate dejara de reir para mirar con horror a su mama.**

 **F** -que….mama no te parece que eso sobra- **dijo tratando de que su voz no saliera chillona pero eso fue en vano ya que apenas reclamo todos los hay presentes rieron más fuerte.**

 **L** -Fate que clase de ejemplo le quieres dar a tu hija- **dijo mientras miraba a su nieta sostenerse el estómago por el dolor causado por la risa.**

 **F** -diablos…está bien iré pero entonces Quattro Shamal el hurón Verossa mi hermana Carim Hayate y Signum también asistirán no me importa como pero las quiero con migo en ese barco como método de precaución al igual que a Jail- **dijo con una sonrisa angelical mientras los nombrados pararon de reir para mirar con horro a Fate-** _puede que no tengamos la misma edad pero de que me los llevo me los llevo-_

 **L** -bien pensado hija, los tendrás hay- **dijo dando su aprobación.**

 **Dicho esto todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas Fate y Nanoha pudieron "conseguir" un hogar al lado de la casa de Momoko y Vivio se pasó a vivir con sus mamas.**

 **V-** no puedo creer todavía que ustedes estén aquí- **dijo con emoción y melancolía.**

 **F** -lo estamos Vivio a tu lado- **dijo firme y cariñosamente.**

 **N** -y nunca de dejaremos, bueno eso hasta que dios nos llame pero por ahora no pensemos en eso y ya ve a dormir qué mañana nos toca colegio- **dijo con pereza en la voz**

 **F** -es que no puedo creer, yo con hijos casada y estudiando- **chillo.**

 **V** -mama si lo ves de otra manera seria beneficioso- **dijo sonriendo.**

 **F** -a ver dime cual es el beneficio- **pregunto levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.**

 **V-** pues que estás casada, ósea serás la envidia de todo el colegio- **dijo aun sonriendo.**

 **F** -en eso tienes razón- **dijo mirando a Nanoha bobamente.**

 **V** -tienes una hija ósea que ya estas realizada- **dijo alegremente por como su Fate mama miraba a su Nanoha mama.**

 **F** -bueno viéndolo de ese punto de vista me hace sentir mejor- **mirando a su hija con orgullo-** _sin duda tengo una hermosa familia además de una hija maravillosa-_

 **N** -bueno basta de charla y a dormir- **dijo autoritaria.**

 **Dicho esto se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.**

 **Cuarto matrimonial.**

 **Nanoha se estaba quitando su ropa para ponerse su pijama, una vez en paños menores se caminó hasta su armario y cundo se disponía a abrirlo pero fue interrumpida por uno formidables pero a la vez delicados brazos que rodearon su cintura.**

 **F** -te eh dicho alguna vez cuan hermosa te ves sin ropa- **dijo susurrándole en el oído para luego notar como el cuerpo que estaba abrasando se estremecía bajo su piel.**

 **N** -Fa…..Fate chan…..qu….que haces desnuda- **pregunta más roja que un tomate, al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, Fate sonríe ladinamente al notar el nerviosismo de su mujer.**

 **F** -te molesta- **pregunta y Nanoha niega con la cabeza-** entonces no hay problema verdad- **dijo para después besar seductoramente el cuello de Nanoha quien gimió al sentir la legua de Fate pasear por su cuello.**

 **N** -Fa….Fate chan….mañana debemos madrugar- **dijo tratando de controlarse.**

 **F** -eso no es problema, ya que no se me dificulta trasnochar- **dijo mientras le desabrochaba el brasiel y lo retiraba para lanzarlo quien sabe dónde y posar sus manos en lo bellos senos de su esposa empezando así a estimularlos.**

 **N** -y…ya…umm…pero vi…..Vivio puede oírnos- **dijo tratando de controlarse ya que su cordura se está perdiendo.**

 **F** -entonces no hay que hacer ruido- **dijo para después cargar a su mujer al estilo nupcial llevarla hasta la cama donde la acostó delicadamente y empezó a besar sus labios.**

 **N** _-mañana espero que pueda mantener el ritmo-_ **fue lo último que logro pensar antes de caer en la locura de la pasión.**

 **En una nave de tonos azul metalizado con blanco que viaja en dirección hacia el planeta donde se encuentra la familia Takamachi Harlaonw descansando.**

 **Z-** estamos próximos a llegar mi lady, solo nos separa un mes de distancia- **dijo con tono serio.**

 **-** cuando lleguemos quiero que captures a su debilidad, así ellas vendrán a nosotros, te prohíbo que la dañes- **dijo con tristeza en la voz.**

 **Z-** si mi lady **-dijo mientras sonreía.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo colegas un saludo a todos los que comentaron por ahí comentaron que veo mucho anime solo para aclarar….no veo anime…yo prácticamente respiro anime -_-¡ pero no me culpen amo el anime XD no siendo más ahí les dejo los resultados.**

 **Empezó la guerra = 3**

 **Fate se desmaya = 1**

 **Paz y tranquilidad = 2**

 **Nos leemos pronto Wajajajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOOOOEEEEEEEE como están antes que me maten pido disculpas por el retraso pero desde ya les aviso que puede que después de este mes no pueda actualizar TT_TT, no diré la razón es privado -_- por ello voy a hacer todo el esfuerzo para terminar el fic antes que se acabe el mes** **si no lo logro pido de favor que esperen pacientes la actualización del fic pues pueden dar por hecho que lo terminare así me tarde XD sin más a LEEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen (a exención de los inventados XD)**

 **En un lugar apartado de nuestra familia principal pero en el mismo planeta, se encuentran dos personas elaborando su macabro plan en medio de la noche.**

 **Z-** mi lady, ya estamos listo es solo dar la orden y para las horas de la tarde tendremos nuestro objetivo en camino a su padre-

-bien, empecemos, _espero no estar cometiendo un error por ti padre_ -

 **Z** -ya oyeron muchachos es hora de cazar pueden desatarse todo lo que quieran pero no maten a nuestro objetivos-

-¡OOOH!-

 **Mientras en un cuarto donde las luces se extinguieron para dar inicio a las llamas de la pación mas precisamente en el cuarto matrimonial de Fate y Nanoha, se encontraba esta debajo del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo el dorso de su mano para evitar que sus gemidos fueran escuchados por cierta rubia de ojos bicolor que duerme en el cuarto continuo, sin mucho éxito.**

 **N** -hmm- **gimió quedamente pues trataba de controlarlo mientras recibía las embestidas que Fate le estaba dando.**

 **F-** no puedes hacer ruido Nanoha- **le dijo con la voz ronca de excitación para después lamer el cuello de su mujer.**

 **N** -Di….dios- **dijo o mejor dicho gimió Nanoha para luego arquear la espalda y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, esto hiso a Fate dirigir sus labios a los de Nanoha quien en un ahogado, gemido por los labios de Fate llego al clímax.**

 **F** -te amo- **dijo mirándola con ternura.**

 **N** \- y yo a ti, pero hacerlo desde las 8 de la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana sin descanso alguno me dejo agotada- **dijo normalizando de apoco su respiración.**

 **F** -no escuche queja alguna mientras gemías- **dijo con tono burlo haciendo sonrojar a su mujer.**

 **N** -aaaaah sabes que, acuéstate- **demando y acto seguido se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Fate para disponerse a dormir.**

 **F** -Nanoha- **llamaba en forma dulce pero su cobriza ni atención le prestaba** _-creo que me pase con ese comentario -_-U-_ **así que dando un suspiro se acostó abrazando a su cobriza pues solo tenían tres horas para dormir.**

 **A la mañana siguiente quien fue la primera en levantarse fue la siempre y responsable Nanoha T.T.H, pues eran las 6.00 de la mañana, miro a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente y con la intención de despertarla se acercó para besar sus labios pero a pocos centímetros de tocarlos se detuvo pues un pensamiento inundo su mente.**

 **N-** _mejor la despierto una vez que esté lista o si no, no saldré nunca de esta aviación_ - **y así se dispuso a bañarse, arreglarse, hacer el desayuno, despertar a Vivio y luego dirigirse hasta su aviación para despertar a la rubia que yacía en su cama-** Fate-chan- **llamo dulce mente para que su rubia se despertara.**

 **F** -hunnm Nanoha…hola- **dijo soñolienta mientras abría sus ojos color borgoña lentamente.**

 **N-** es hora de levantarse, no demores o te dejaremos atrás- **dicho esto deposito un cálido y tierno beso en sus labios para después marcharse, Fate quien aún seguía adormilada quien se despertó por completo cuando sintió los labios de su mujer para segundos después verla desaparecer por la puerta de su aviación, con un suspiro se levantó y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba lista bajando las escaleras para llegar al primer piso y reunirse con su familia vio algo que no creía posible cuando Nanoha estaba dando a luz, una hermosa escena se mostraba a sus ojos, Nanoha estaba con un hermoso delantal y serbia el desayuno a una Vivio emocionada por probar por primera vez la sazón de su mama mientras le contaba acerca de la escuela, Fate quería llorar pero no se lo permitió en vez de eso se juró que protegería a su familia y cuidaba especialmente de que ningún pretendiente le quitara a su hija.**

 **F-** buenos días- **saludo reuniéndose con su familia en el comedor para desayunar solo las tres jutas por primera vez.**

-buenos días- **dijeron sus dos hermosas mujeres al unísono, una vez desayunaron se dirigieron hacia el colegios Vivio entro a sus salón no sin antes acordar con sus mamas de que nadie debía enterarse de su condición familiar ya que generaría problemas innecesarios, una vez acordada la situación, y así Vivio entro a su salón con una sonrisa gigante en su cara que no se borraba por nada a diferencia de cuando llego pues si bien no era una emo entristecida por lo de sus padres no era tan alegre como ahora, una vez sentada en su puesto saludo a su compañera casi amiga y única persona que le hablaba.**

 **Na** -oh pero esto si es inusual, que te tiene tan alegre-

 **V** -mis padres **-dijo y vio la cara de confusión en su compañera-** sé que no te eh contado nada así que resumiré, cuando mi mama me dio a luz estaban en un lugar donde la guerra se avía desatado ellos fueron gravemente heridos y los dejo en coma por varios años, años con lo cual crecí al cuidado de mis abuelos hace una semana despertaron y pues se recuperaron y ahora somos una familia- **dijo con una enorme sonrisa.**

 **Na** \- wow me alegro por ti y gracias por contarme- **dijo y Vivio asintió para después prestar atención al profesor que acababa de ingresar al salón.**

 **Profe-** buenos días chocos-

-buenos días sensei-

 **Profe-** hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas, por favor pasen y preséntense- **acto seguido entraron al salón Nanoha y Fate para dicha de Vivio, dejando encantados a todos los alumnos por su belleza.**

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw- **dijo con voz fría pues todavía no le agradaba eso de estudiar.**

-y el mío es Nanoha Takamachi T Harlaonw espero y nos llevemos bien- **dijo con voz amable, pero dejando confundidos a los presentes.**

 **Profe-** como así- **pregunto para saciar su curiosidad y la de sus alumnos.**

 **N** -oh si disculpe es que soy la esposa de Fate chan- **expreso con voz alegre.**

 **Profe-** pero no están muy jóvenes para estar casadas- **pregunto y sus alumnos asintieron con la cabeza.**

 **F** -asuntos de familia- **dijo fría mientras miraba al docente igual o más fría que su voz pues las preguntas ya se estaban pasando de la raya, y ente aquella mirada mejor se quedó con su curiosidad.**

 **Profe-** ah disculpen, pueden tomar haciendo detrás de la señorita- **dijo abriendo grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de algo-** Takamachi T Harlaonw.

 **N** -no se preocupe y gracias- **una vez ubicadas en sus puestos las clases comenzaron recibiendo miradas curiosas del resto del alumnado.**

 **Hasta la próxima XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOOOOEEEEEE un saludo colegas aquí les traigo el siguiente cap y preparence porque en el otro habrá sangre señores asi es será un capitulo únicamente gore no me contendré por ahora disfruten y a LEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que apareces en este fic o historia no me pertenecen (a exención de los inventados XD)**

 **Una joven de cabellos verde limos aprovechaba el término de la tercera clase que daba inicio al receso para visitar a una linda joven de ojos bicolor y cabellos dorados.**

 **E** - _no puedo esperar para verte Vivio-_ pensó con ilusión, **mientras se paraba a un lado de la puerta del salón 2-A a esperar, mientras dentro de este salón.**

 **Na** -hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Nami- **saludo amablemente.**

N-mucho gusto Nami-con tono de voz dulce **-y Fate asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.**

 **Na** -por cierto Vivio como te fue en tu cita con Einhard san- **pregunto con curiosidad haciendo sonrojar a la nombrada quien miraba nerviosamente a sus padres.**

 **V-** n…no sé de qué me hablas Nami- **dijo nerviosa**.

 **Na** -oh vamos que ya todo el colegio se enteró- **expreso emocionada.**

 **N-** ara, y de que se enteraron Nami san- **pregunta con curiosidad en la voz mientras mira de reojo a su esposa quien se está poniendo colorada pero disimula.**

 **Na** -pues de que la alumna más popular del colegio está pretendiendo a Vivio san- **dijo mientras le brillaban los ojitos.**

 **F-** y que tipo de persona es Einhard- **hablo al fin pero con frialdad haciendo que las presentes les de escalofríos.**

 **Na** -pues es amable con las personas pero no se acerca a ninguna ni socializa- **dijo precavida mirando a Fate quien asiente y frunce el ceño levemente.**

 **N** -m…mejor porque no vamos a comer algo- **dijo muy nerviosa de que su esposa cometiera genocidio y aliviando el ambiente tenso que se dio sin que lo notasen, caminaron y salieron del salón hablando de temas triviales cuando.**

 **E-** hola Takamachi san- **dijo con voz dulce asiendo que las dos Takamachi voltearan al mismo tiempo cosa que la saco de base, por su lado Vivio paso saliva fuerte mente.**

 **V** -hola Stratos san, que se le ofrece- **hablo con normalidad sorprendiéndose.**

 **E-** quería saber si no les importa que me siente con ustedes- **pregunto amablemente sorprendiendo a Vivio y Nami.**

 **V** -claro porque no pero antes déjame presentarte Stratos san ellas son Nami, Fate, y Nanoha- **dijo con normalidad pero por dentro esta que moría de los nervios.**

-mucho gusto- **respondieron al unísono.**

 **V** -chicas ella es Stratos Einhard- **dijo con temblor leve en la voz y se maldijo por ello.**

 **E** -el gusto es mío- **dijo y Fate la miro fijamente para después dar media vuelta.**

 **F** -vamos- **dijo y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por las demás.**

 **Una vez sentadas Fate se ofreció a traer la comida y Einhard le brindo ayuda, a los poco minutos llegaron con la comido y se dispusieron a disfrutar.**

 **Na-** y de donde son- **pregunto mientras se comía su emparedado.**

 **N** -de un lugar lejano- **respondió bebiendo te tranquilamente.**

 **Na** -porque se mudaron a este lugar- **pregunto mientras tomaba jugo.**

 **F** -por problemas económicos- **dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Einhard.**

 **Na** -es verdad que están casadas- **pregunto terminando su emparedado mientras Vivio se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.**

 **N** -eso es totalmente cierto- **dijo tomando de su te.**

 **N** a-sé que soy curiosa- **dijo y Nanoha sonrió amablemente-** pero Vivio que es de ustedes- **pregunto prestando atención y tanto Vivio como Einhard voltearon a ver a la pareja de casadas, Nanoha iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Fate.**

 **F** -es nuestra hija- **dijo y Vivio casi se ahoga con el jugo que bebía.**

 **N-** Fate-chan- **regaño Nanoha pero cuando Fate se disponía a responder se detuvo en seco mirando al techo-** que pas- **no termino de decir porque en ese momento Fate es golpeada en el rostro cosa que sorprendió a las presentes, Vivio ahogo un grito, Einhard corrió a abrazar a Vivio mientras Nami abrió la boca por la sorpresa mira a Nanoha que al principio se sorprendió pero ahora toma te tranquilamente, por su parte Fate recibió el golpe pero no se movió ni un milímetro, agarrando la mano que la golpeo la aparto infringiendo dolor de su rostro haciendo que el agresor se quejara de dolor.**

 **F** -Nanoha-dijo miran **do los ojos del agresor y notando más movimiento en los alrededores-** _nos están cortando todo tipo de escape?-_

 **N-** dime- **pregunto bebiendo otra vez su te-**

 **F** -los puedo matar- **pregunto volteándola a mirar sorprendiendo a las tres muchachas enfrente de ellas.**

 **N-** si pero no te manches- **dijo y Fate sonrío, miro de nuevo al sujeto.**

 **F** -quien viene con tigó- **pregunto con voz fría y sonrisa macabra.**

-la hija de mi señor- **dijo con dolor en la voz.**

 **F** -gracias- **dijo para después estirar sus brazos en dirección al cuello cogiéndolo con ambas manos y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza se escucha un crack proviniendo del sujeto quien se deslizo lentamente de sus manos para yacer sobre la mesa sin vida-** ya vuelvo-

 **N** -que te valla bien- **dijo con voz dulce.**

 **Fate asiente y se desaparece.**

 **N** -bueno ahora que Fate-chan se está divirtiendo quisiera saber cuáles son sus intenciones para con mi hija Stratos san- **dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa que inspira confianza, la nombrada que analizaba todo en silencio vuelve a su puesto y mira directamente a los ojos de Nanoha, Vivio y Nami tomaron asientos ya calmadas y aprovechando el interrogatorio de Nanoha Vivio le conto la verdad a Nami quien solo se emocionó ante lo contado.**

 **E** -me interesa sentimentalmente- **dijo seria y sin dudas haciendo que Nanoha frunciera el ceño levemente.**

 **N-** me temo Stratos san, que se está metiendo en camino peligroso- **dijo fríamente pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.**

 **E** -puedo saber por qué- **pregunto seriamente.**

 **N** -claro **-dijo con sonrisa amable para después cambiarla a una escalofriante-** veras, nosotros somos un tanto….peculiares como acabaste de ver, también somos protectores y no te miento cuando te digo que aquel que quiera algo sentimental con mi hija sin ganarse ese derecho deseara la muerte para lo que Fate le tiene preparado- **dijo sonriendo levemente y con la mirada fría.**

 **E** -y que tengo que hacer para ganarme ese derecho, mi lady- **pregunto con seriedad.**

 **N** -contestar bien a esta pregunta, que intenciones tienes con mi hija- **dijo con la mirada fría y la voz mordaz, haciendo que Einhard temblara levemente de miedo.**

 **Mientras en la terraza del colegio Fate se sacude las manos al terminar ella sola con 20 hombres en tan solo 10 minutos y dejando solo a uno vivo pero inmovilizado.**

 **F** -cuanto tiempo estarás observándome- **dijo mientras sostenía a Zest con un solo brazo-** _a Signum le va a encantar este regalo._

-valla veo en realidad que estoy en problemas, podríamos hablar un momento-

 **F** -cuál es tu nombre?- **pregunto con una leve sonrisa.**

-oh perdona, mi nombre es Auris Gaiz hija de Regius Gaiz- **le dijo y la sonrisa de Fate se agrando.**

 **F** -bien que quieres- **pregunto mordazmente pero sin quitar su sonrisa.**

 **Au** -quiero que vengas con migo tú y tu familia, veras no sé muy bien que quiere mi padre con ustedes pero él las requiere-

 **F** -y tú confías en tu padre al punto de cumplir sus órdenes sin saber que daños aran- **Auris asiente con la cabeza-** y no quisieras saber por qué se nos requiere-

 **Au** -si pero tengo prohibida esa información- **dijo con dejo de tristeza a lo que Fate negó con la cabeza.**

 **F** -no te preocupes yo te la diré- **dijo mientras marcaba un numero conocido de memoria.**

 **Mientras en la cafetería.**

 **N** -me estás diciendo que sientes cosas por mi hija que nunca. Pero nunca habías sentido antes por nadie- **dijo y Einhard asintió.**

 **E** -por ello estaría dispuesta a todo por ella- **dijo y Vivio se sonrojo.**

 **N** -ni modo hablare de esto con Fate- **dijo y Einhard asintió para minutos después sonar un celular-** habla y la tendrás…..halo- **dijo contestando el cell-** …te tardaste…..no te manchaste, sabes que la sangre es difícil de limpiar…!QUEEEEEEEE¡…..!NI SE TE OCURRA LLEVARLA A LA CASA¡- **dio un suspiro-** entiendo…..también te amo…..si nos vemos a ya y Fate-chan…llevare a Stratos san- **colgó la llamada**

 **Nos leemos en la otra XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como están espero que bien aquí les traigo el otro cap un saludo a: fer, Shizsuki Kuga Fujino, Vanes Izumi, .56, masspao y a todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta pero que igual comentan asiendo reír con sus comentarios, perdón por el gore pobre no me dio tiempo a escribirlo como yo quería TT_TT pero espero que disfruten y perdón por la demora tuve inconvenientes no siendo más a LEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen (a exención de los inventados XD)**

 **Casa Takamachi Harlaonw.**

 **N** -a ver si entiendo- **dijo mientras bebía te en un cómodo ha ciento al lado de su esposa e hija-** tu eres Auris Gaiz, hija del hombre que hiso negocios con el difunto ex esposo de precia sama hombre que hiso más de un daño cuyo nombre ya me olvide **-dijo dejando la taza de té vacía en la mesa de centro para mirar fríamente a la persona que tiene en frente.**

 **Au** -si- **dijo un poco nerviosa** _-si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerta -_-U_

 **F** -pero ella no está de acuerdo con los planos de su padre amor- **dijo con tono dulce para suavizar el temperamento de su mujer-** _si se enoja más el plan A ya no servirá -_-U_

 **N** -ya en ese caso solo nos queda trazar un plan para acabar con todos los seguidores de Regius Gaiz y dejar su planeta en manos de su única hija para acabar con nuestros problemas- **dijo con fírmense en su voz pasando la mirada entre su esposa y Auris.**

 **F** -en eso tienes razón es por ello que me tome el atrevimiento de planearlo con todos antes de traerla a casa- **dijo con voz dulce mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la cien.**

 **N-** y ese plan es- **dijo ya impaciente**

 **F-** iremos con ella apenas se termine la semana y arrasaremos con todo lo que se nos interponga- **Dijo con voz firme.**

 **N** -bien pero ya dejando el tema de lado pasemos a otro igual de importante, quiero que Einhard sea quien tenga la mano de Vivio en santo matrimonio- **dijo con voz decidida.**

 **-** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- **fue la exclamación sorpresa de Fate Vivio Einhard y Nami-**

 **N** -como oyeron- **dijo mientras posaba la mirada de (no hay marcha a tras) en las sorprendidas.**

 **F** -pero Nanoha esto es ridículo- **dijo exasperada.**

 **V** -si mama todavía estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos- **dijo tratando de cambiar su opinión y miraba de reojo a sus compañeras.**

 **E** -por mí no hay problema algún- **dijo emocionada.**

 **N** -como que ridículo Fate, piénsalo así, nosotras vamos a la querrá y si no volvemos quien estará hay para Vivio- **dijo mientras miraba a su hija disculpándose-** _pero tenemos que estar preparados._

 **F** -en eso tienes razón pero- **dijo ya más tranquila.**

 **N** -pero nada, deja tus celos de padre y piensa en su futuro o prefieres que sea un malnacido quien tenga a tu hija y la haga sufrir, almos Stratos san daría su vida por nuestra niña- **dijo mirando a Fate directo a los ojos.**

 **F** -y tu como lo sabes- **dijo cruzándose de brazos y fruñendo el ceño.**

 **N-** por mi sexto sentido y no reniegues- **dijo alzando un poco en tono de la voz a lo que Fate suspiro y resignada asintió con ello el tema se dio por terminado Einhard partió a su casa dichosa pues ahora tiene a la chica que le roba el sueño, Nami se despidió después y por ultimo Auris dejando a la familia principal descansar para comenzar un nuevo día después.**

 **Auris Gaiz se quedó hospedada en la nave nodriza del reino Velka mientras la semana trancaría con normalidad hasta la llegada del viernes día en que partirían a la guerra, claro está que Jail aprovecho cada minuto de la semana para convertir a la familia Takamachi Harlaonw en híbridos iguales a Nanoha y Fate una vez funcionado en ellos invento otra fórmula para volver a sus súbditos con la fuerza de cien hombres normales sin sobrepasar a la familia real, el plan fue tema de conversación durante toda la semana en la que decidieron que Vivio se quedaría en casa al cuidado de Arf y los demás partirán el viernes para comenzar la querrá y tratar de salir victoriosos.**

 **Viernes 2:30 PM nave nodriza Velka, piloto Yuuno Scrya copiloto Verossa soldados 8.000 divididos en 2.000 por pelotón, comandante del cuarto pelotón Signum sub comandante Shamal Yagami, tercer pelotón comandante Hayate sub comandante Carim Grecia, segundo pelotón comandante Quattro Scagietti sub comandante Alicia T Harlaonw, y por ultimo primer y principal pelotón líder Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw sub líder Nanoha Takamachi Harlaonw, líder de nave Lindy Harlaonw sub líder precia Testarrosa Harlaonw, apoyo en comunicación Shiro y Momoko Takamachi.**

 **Fate se paró en frente de todas las tropas con su traje de guerrero y levantando a Bardiche a la altura de su pecho, a su la do se situó su esposa y madre de su hija para acompañarla mientras daba el discurso de guerra.**

 **F-** bien el plan es entrar y acabar con todo el ejército enemigo, prohibido matar civiles pueden inmovilizarlos pero no lastimarlos, vamos a vengarnos de aquellos que nos obligaron a huir de nuestro hogar y destrozaron nuestras familia, ya que como dice mi madre, si algo se interpone en tu camino, destrúyelo entendido- **hablaba mientras la nave descendía para tocar tierra firme en el planeta enemigo lejos de la ciudad para no dañar a civiles.**

-YES SER- **gritaron mientras las puertas de la nave descendían.**

 **F** -en ese caso- **dijo para después darle la espalda al ejército y sonreír ladinamente al ver las puertas abiertas y a uno cuantos metros de distancia el ejército enemigo-** ¡SANGREEEEEEEEEEEEE!- **grito y todos salieron corriendo a enfrentar al enemigo que al momento de hacer colisión se esparció una honda de aire que se expandió por todo el terreno dejando solo un minuto de silencio para después escucharse el choque de espada contra espada, el sonido de disparos y el crujir de los huesos cuando un soldado levantaba al otro con ambas manos arriba de su cabeza dejándolo extendido para después bajarlo y estrellarle la columna con la rodilla, por su parte Fate se encontraba gozando del crujir de los huesos rotos cuando daba un pun puñetazo a su enemigo en un costado del torso provocándole una fractura para inmovilizarlo para después con ambas manos arrancarle la cabeza tirando de ella disfrutando así la canción de la muerte que sus víctimas cantaban, Signum por su parte prefería no mancharse las manos así que recogía del suelo piedras pequeñas para tirarlas con gran maestría al entrecejo enemigo donde dejaba un hueco considerable al tamaño de la piedra poniendo a sus víctimas en estado de cataplexia por unos minutos, Hayate era otro caso a ella le gustaba más que sus víctimas vieran su propio corazón en manos de su cazador lo cual hacia que en sus ganas por vivir se acercaran a la mano que se lo avía arrancado para tratar de cogerlo pero caían antes de poder tocarlo logrando que Hayate sonriera siniestramente de lado por el gozo de ver a sus presas intentarlo y desfallecer antes de lograrlo, Quattro tampoco se quedaba atrás esta prefería motilarlos con sus propias manos para después dejarlos desangrase y a otros prefería sacarle las tripas enterrando su mano en el lado izquierdo de la barriga para sacarle los intestinos con una sola mano y dejarlos desangrase mientras cantaban la canción de la muerte.**

 **A** -desde cuando tenemos sicópatas como esposas- **dijo mientras miraba incrédula a lo que sus ojos le mostraban estando sentada cerca de la batalla pero sin entrometerse, por el momento.**

 **Sha-** a mí no me preguntes- **dijo mirando con asombró a Signum.**

 **N** -o vamos chicas no es para tanto- **decia mientras tomaba te tranquilamente.**

 **A-** cómo puedes estar tan tranquila- **dijo mirando a Nanoha con cara sorprendida.**

 **N** -lo estoy porque es mejor verla disfrutando a que se culpe por cada vida que quita, además de que Fate está tranquila ya que por el momento no se ah enfadado.

 **Sha-** eso es cierto, puede que todavía no sepamos dominar estos poderes pero estar fuera de control es otra cosa- **dijo ahora más tranquila mirando como Signum le abría un hueco en el pecho a su presa con una piedra mediana deteniendo así su corazón.**

 **C** -chicas- **llamo con cara sonrojada.**

 **-** unm- **respondieron distraídas mirando cada quien a su pareja.**

 **C-** es normal que me sienta excitada por ver Hayate en modo sicópata- **pregunto ahora roja como tomate, a lo que las demás voltearon a verla con cara de asombro para después mirar de nuevo a sus respetivas parejas notando así la húmeda en sus entrepiernas.**

 **N** -no, no es normal pero ahora que es normal en esta familia- **dijo a lo que todas asintieron a modo de entendimiento tal vez ser parte demonio les despierta sensaciones que en un ser humano normal jamás tendrían por la moral y el respecto a la vida.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo lectores espero y lo hayan disfrutado tratare de no demorarme porque el tiempo apremia mientras les sugiero pasarse por el canal de youtobe de mi queridísima hermana menor que va así (Azumi Balanta) para que se entretengan un rato con su proyecto hasta la próxima XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo cap se acerca el final seres una saludito a vanes, a la subnormal, a yenni 56, fer, haru y atodos los que no tienen cuenta pero igual comentan XD no siendo mas a LEEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen (a excepción de los inventados esos si son míos XD)**

 **F** - _que me pasa, me siento increíble, la sensación y melodía que causa en mi víctimas no se compara a nada, excepto claro a tener a Nanoha entre mis brazos…eso me da una idea y una bien perversa….(las combinaras) hum quien eres tú y que haces en mi cabeza (yo soy tu y también soy tus deseos por eso estoy en tu cabeza) y yo que creí que eras mi conciencia (en parte lo soy pero a la vez no) bueno tienes nombre (llámame Elf) y ese nombre que (es el nombre de tu demonio interior, acuérdate que eres hibrido yo soy tu mitad demonio, aquel que peca y tú eres tu parte más sensata aquel que no pasa los limites eso te convierte o en súcubo o en necro todo depende de ti)ya…entiendo (veo que lo tomaste con bastante tranquilidad) que puedo hacer ya estas con migo y me guste o no eres parte de mí solo te pido una cosa, (cual, dila y la cumpliré) que protejas a Nanoha y a mi hija (eso no se pide, pues ella es mi esposa y esa es mi hija) no entiendo….(ellas también tienen su otro yo….no sé como pero lo tienen) creo que Jail se lució(que quieres decir) entra en mi recuerdo y lo sabrás (lo hare mientras duermas)bien por ahora seguiré con mi idea perversa (en eso te puedo ayudar) habla-_ **mientras le arranco los ojos a este intento de soldado-** _(coge sangre muuuuuucha sangre y métela en una tina hasta que esta se llene una vez llena deseen un baño de sangre mientras la hacemos nuestra) me encanta (por cierto cálmate ella puede percibir tu excitación) y eso seria un problema pooooorqueeeee (su yo demoniaco no se controla, lo que la llevaría a perder el control y hacerte suya en este instante y aunque nos encante la idea no estaría bien pues mucho mirarían su cuerpo y no lo toleraremos incluyendo a sus padres todos terminarían muertos) tratare de calmarme (bien echo) por ahora creo que comeré._

 **Fate se acercó a su próxima víctima en menos de un minuto cogiéndolo del cuello con su mano derecha lo alzo barios centímetro del suelo, lo miro directo a los ojos y chasqueo la lengua pues era un alma pura:**

 **F-** pero mira nada más, que hace un alma pura como tú en un lugar tan carmesí como este- **dijo soltando un poco el agarre al cuello de aquel hombre.**

 **-** lo hago por mi familia- **dijo entrecortadamente.**

 **F-** te propongo un trato- **dijo y bajo a su víctima pero sin soltarle el agarraré meramente para respirar.**

 **-** cua….al-

 **F** -tú y tu familia trabajaran de ahora en adelante para nuestra familia, y yo te garantizo que los de tu familia que sean puros tendrá una vida llena de tranquilidad y paz que dices- **dijo con voz angelical**

 **-** lo…di..ces…en…se..rio…- **dijo entrecortado pues Fate no soltaba su agarre del cuello o garganta (da igual -_-U) a lo que Fate asintió con la cabeza-** ac…acepto- **dijo y Fate lo soltó para luego cogerle el brazo y marcarlo con fuego manando de sus dedos con un tatuaje que representaba a Bardiche y a Raising Heart diseñando que consistía en que Bardiche iba en el hombro con un tamaño medio para que le acompañaran cinco Raising Heart dos en lada lado y uno arriba-** aaaaaaaaaaaah- **grito de dolor para luego sentir como el viento le calmaba el ardor.**

 **F-** con esto estarás a salvo a tu familia le apareció también, vez a aquella cobriza de allá- **dijo señalando con su cabeza a lo que el miro y asintió-** dile que te envió su esposa muéstrale el tatuaje y en su compañía ve por tu familia- **el hombre asintió y a paso decidido pero débil se dirigió a donde estaba aquella cobriza, una vez llego sintió pavor pues aquella cobriza quien tomaba tranquilamente te sentada en medio de una masacre lo miraba con ojos fríos, hostiles y tenebrosos dispuesta a atacarlo.**

 **-** antes de que me mate, quiero decir que fui enviado por una rubia de ojos color borgoña ante su presencia y me dijo que le mostrara esta y me acompañase a recoger a mi familia-

 **Nanoha quien lo avía visto desde que Fate lo soltó y no le quito su mirada de encima se sintió inmensamente excitada por como Fate lo levanta del piso-** _que me está pasando-_ **se preguntó mentalmente pregunta que termino cuando tuvo al sujeto parado frente a ella pues se le antojo inmensamente desgárralo parte por parte mientras Fate la miraba, pero después de escuchar lo que el hombre dijo fijo su vista en el brazo derecho del sujeto parado frente a el y después de comprobar aquella marca solo asintió con la cabeza para después hablarle a sus acompañantes.**

 **N-** itekimas- **dijo sonriendo**

-iterashai- **respondieron a lo que Nanoha asintió y tomando en su mano derecha a Raising Heart para susurrarle algo que el dispositivo acato cuando emitió un brillo suave pero profundo que rodeo el cuerpo de Nanoha asiéndola así flotar, Nanoha tomo la mano del sujeto para que el brillo se esparciera atravez de ella por ese modo pues no quería tener que llevar a sujeto cogidos de mano ya que si Fate se enterara la que lo pagaría seria ella, el sujeto recibió aquel brillo y empezó a flotar.**

 **N** -cómo te llamas- **pregunto suavemente.**

 **-** Rick Saotome- **dijo con nerviosismo, Nanoha asintió.**

 **N** -bien Rick-san yo soy Nanoha Takamachi, esposa de la rubia que te envió cuyo nombre es Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw y por lo que veo ahora sirves a nuestra familia- **Rick asintió-** debes tener suerte de que tu alma no se haya perdido- **dijo con tono calmo mientras se elevaban más alto para evitar ser vistos y no tener que luchar.**

 **Ri-** disculpe que lo pregunte, pero en vista de que Fate sama me dijo lo mismo, quisiera saber de qué tengo suerte- **pregunto ingenuamente.**

 **Nanoha sonrió antes de contestar.**

 **N** -veras, antes de que este problema se presentara- **dijo señalando Asia la gran batalla que se libraba debajo de ellos que pasaban desapercibidos mientras volaban a lo que Rick asintió en atendimiento-** tuvimos un problema con un enemigo poco usual pues este enemigo quería experimentar con Fate chan, cosa que logro porque de aquel experimento resulte embarazada de ella, no preguntes como te estoy resumiendo **-dijo esto último en tono de advertencia cuando vio que Rick iba a abrir su boca para preguntar, pregunta que acallo cuando escucho las palabras salir de la boca de su ahora reina-** la noticia de que íbamos a tener un hijo nos llenos de felicidad, felicidad que no duro mucho cuando teniendo tres meses de embarazo nos enteramos de que para que la bebe naciera necesitaba de mi energía espiritual cosa que nos llevaría a la muerte tanto a Fate como a mí ya que compartimos una unión más allá de lo carnal, así que para no morir Jail un familiar- _y el causante de aquel embrollo-_ hiso una cura que nos convirtió a Fate y a mi en mitad demonios y mitad humano con magia lo que nos lleva a alimentarnos no solo de comida sino también a comer almas humanas pero solo aquellas almas que han sido corrompida y es por eso querido Rick que tú tienes suerte- **termino sonriendo, Rick asintió pálido pues ase unos segundos atrás recordó como Fate chasqueo la lengua cuando le dijo que era un alma pura y dio gracias a dios y a su madre fallecida por los valores y crianza que evitaron el ser devorado-** pero ya dejando eso de lado, dime en qué dirección quedad tu hogar pues no me quiero perder cuando todo el ejército sea eliminado antes de que se cansen de jugar- **dijo en tono divertido a lo que Rick asintió, le dijo la dirección y Nanoha acelero a la velocidad de la luz para parar frente a la puerta de la casa de Rick-** entra por tu familia, cojan lo necesario les doy diez minutos no me obligues a entrar no estoy de humor para esperar- _maldita excitación-_

 **Ri** -si señora- **dijo nervioso y entro corriendo a su hogar mientras Nanoha esperaba aparentemente tranquila.**

 **N** - _espero que Fate-chan me recompense por esto-_ **pensó mientras sonreía bobamente (hay el amor el amor XD)**

 **Mientras en la gran batalla de Fukka que digo en la gran batalla que se desencadenaba donde solo había un ganador, se encontraba una rubia de ojos borgoña con el ceño fruncido de lo molesta que se sentía.**

 **F-** _nunca creí que tener a Nanoha lejos de mi vista por dos minutos me irritaría tanto (es qué más idiota no podías ser como se te ocurrió alejarla ahora se perderá nuestros sexys movimientos) lo sé, lo sé ya no me lo recuerdes (sabes que, quiero quitarme esta rabia así que déjame tomar el control) adelante tu frustración es la mía-_ **y sin más Fate le dejo el control elf por lo que su apariencia cambio su cabello creció unos centímetros más su cuerpo se transformó al cuerpo de una adulta, sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras delicadas pero fuertes y filosas en su boca sus colmillos crecieron unos centímetros más de lo normal, dándole un toque sensual pero peligroso, Hayate, Sinung y Quattro miraron con interrogante a Fate a lo que ella respondió-** llámenme Elf y ya me canse de jugar-

 **Hasta la próxima lectores. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola primero que todo perdón la tardanza pero yo ya les había advertido de ello, lo se el mundo es injusto TT_TT subnormal no te preocupes poco a poco actualisaremos A.S.P** **mejorate, segundo que todo gracias por sus comet, los responderé en el próximo cap que por cierto ya es el definitivo XD no siendo mas a LEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen (a excepción de los inventados XD)**

 **Casa Takamachi planeta distante.**

 **V-** como estarán mis papas- **pregunto a Arf mientras tomaba su desayuno para luego asistir a clases.**

 **Arf-** pues deben de estarla pasando de lo lindo, con lo violentas que se han vuelto -_-U- **dijo mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho en la cocina por no saber cocinar.**

 **V-** es lo más seguro, pero dejando eso de lado Arf- **mirándola seria.**

 **Arf-** ¿hum?- **mirando la cara de seriedad de Vivio.**

 **V-** como es que no sabes cocinar- **pregunto aguantándose las ganas de reírse.**

 **Arf-** ¡URUSAYYYYYY!- **con la cara roja de la vergüenza mira como Vivio se le burla.**

 **V** -pobre jajajajaja quien ajajajajaja se case con tigó jajajaja lo mataras en el primer bocado- **dijo entrecortado mientras se tomaba el estómago con los brazos gracias a la risa, risa que paro debido a lo que escucho.**

 **Arf-** oh ya veo, me pregunto si a Einhard le gustaría tu comida- **dijo con cara de maldad.**

 **V** -no lo harías- **dijo pálida.**

 **Arf-¿** a no?- **dijo con sonrisa ladina que se agrando más cuando escucho el timbre de la casa sonar-** voy a abrir, no vaya a ser que se canse de esperar- **dijo marchando hacia la puerta.**

 **V-** a no, no lo aras- **sentencio y se le tiro encina a Arf para evitar que ella abriera la puerta una vez Arf en el piso Vivio se levantó rápido y fue corriendo a coger sus útiles ponerse los zapatos para salir y abrir la puerta encontrándose con su prometida, la saludo y tirando de ella marcharon hacia el colegio.**

 **Planeta distante guerra:**

 **Ef.-** soy la demonio asesino y voy en busca de matanza, yomatoyomatoyo matoyomatoyomatoyomato- **era lo que cantaba mientras formando pistolas con sus dedos apuntaba al enemigo y los mataba en el acto, dejando huecos en los cuerpos de sus enemigos y reduciéndolos a la mitad dejando a sus compañeras de guerra con la boca abierta de la impresión.**

 **Si-** creo que esta irritada-

 **H** -en serio, mira gracias por decirme ni si quiera me había enterado…aush, porque me pegas- **dijo sarcástica para después recibir un zape de Signum**

 **Si-** por el sarcasmo **-dijo sin quitar la mirada de Ef.**

 **Q-** chicas Fate que digo Ef nos está mirando **-_-U**

 **Ef-** chicas sé que les impresione bastante pero quiero TERMINAR RAPIDO PARA PODER ESTAR CON MI FAMILIA así que O SE MUEBEN O LAS MUEBO- **y así rápidamente todas siguieron con su trabajo de matar enemigos.**

 **Mientras con Nanoha:**

 **Ri-** ya estamos listo- **dijo mientras aparecía por la puerta que antes uso para adentrarse a su hogar, con su esposa y sus dos hijas.**

 **N-** bien, en ese caso vámonos- **dijo para después invocar un poco de magia para hacerlos levitar e irse a la nave donde los dejara sanos y seguros.**

 **Castillo Gaiz :**

 **Re-** pero qué diablos está pasando con mis hombres y donde esta mi hija- **demando iracundo viendo como masacraban a sus hombres por los monitores de observación.**

-señor, nuestro reino fue traicionado por la princesa, por ello la trampa antes preparada no sirvió ahora espero sus órdenes su majestad.

 **Re** -preparen mi armadura, yo mismo iré con vosotros a la batalla.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En la hora de receso.**

 **E-** Vivio. Me quieres decir que paso esta mañana cuando te fui a buscar- **pregunto con voz amable.**

 **V** -nada importante **-_-U**

 **E** -está bien, no preguntare más, pero a cambio de que aceptes salir hoy con migo **-/-**

 **V** -claro, pero sabes que no tienes que chantajearme **:-(**

 **E** -jejeejjejeje **-_-U**

 **Na-** _y otra vez hago mal tercio, hay el amor, debería de buscarme un novio jum *3*_

 **En la guerra:**

 **Ef-** _oye….oye…EEEEEEEFFFFFFF (que quieres, no ves que trato de matar)_ **-mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a un pobre diablo-** _dame el control, siento a Nanoha cerca y a un fuerte poder se le está acercando peligrosamente (está bien, pero que conste que es porque quiero no porque me lo pides) si, si bipolar_ _(oye que te lo estás diciendo a ti misma) ¡CALLAAATE!_ **-Fate poco a poco regreso a su estado normal-**

 **F-** chacas yo me adelanto, acabare con esto en 15- **dijo y sin más despego en dirección hacia su esposa, encontrándola en minutos.**

 **N-** que hace Fate-chan parada enfrente de mí y no matando como antes- **pregunto sorprendida.**

 **F** -mi esposa corre peligro y no se da de cuenta, parece que verme la calentó un poco- **dijo de manera burlesca a lo que Nanoha se sonrojo más que un tomate.**

 **N** -bien, no digas mas, ellos son los que me mandaste a buscar los llevare a la nave- **dijo para partir pero fue detenida antes-** que pasa- **pregunto, confundida por la detención de Fate.**

 **F-** los, tele trasportaré para que tú me acompañes, quiero acabar con esto ya para recuperar nuestro hogar- **dijo a lo que Nanoha asintió, Fate iso un conjuro que envolvió en luz a Rick y a su familia haciéndolos desparecer al instante.**

 **N** -entonces vamos- **dijo y a la velocidad de goku (lo siento no lo pude evitar XD) volaron por los cielos hasta donde se encuentra el enemigo.**

 **Bueno lectores hasta aquí les dejo las opciones porque el final lo deciden ustedes XD**

 **La boda**

 **Un hijo**

 **Destrucción**

 **Nos leemos en el cap final.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola lectores, primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso es que estuve ocupada y segundo que nada quiero darles las gracias por estar con migo hasta el final de la historia espero y les guste los resultado de la votación, no hay solo lean y comente espero y les guste el cap nos leemos después ah y sobre mi otro fic no os preocupéis que lo seguiré solo que me demorare en actualizar los quiero saludos a vanez,** naoi yuuki, fer, masspao, lupis, liz, yowiin y a todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta pero igual comentan les quiere Ririshiyo B XD

los personajes que aparecen en este fi o historia no me pertenecen (aparte de los inventados XD)

 **Castillo Gaiz:**

 **Re-** por lo que veo, no hay necesidad de que parta pues pronto tendré visitas- **dijo con voz macabra.**

 **Guerra:**

 **Fate había partido hace como diez minutos al encuentro con Nanoha dejando que sus compañeras se divirtieran con los peones y mientras Alicia, Shamal y Carin seguían excitadas por el espectáculo de sangre que daban sus esposas, todo marchaba bien hasta que:**

 **Sha-** te encuentras bien- **le pregunto con clara preocupación, pues vio lo pálida que se puso Alicia.**

 **A-** no, la verdad es que tengo náuseas desde hace rato- **dijo tapándose la boca para no vomitar.**

 **C-** no me digas que te pusiste delicada por el show- **dijo con cara incrédula, ya que llevaban horas viendo sangre, cadáveres y demás muertes.**

 **Sha-** Carim, no creo que sea eso, espérame la reviso- **dijo para después pasar sus manos pero sin tocarla y utilizando magia por el cuerpo de Alicia, empezando por la cabeza bajando por el cuello, hombros, pecho, estómago y deteniéndose abruptamente en el vientre.**

 **A-** que, que paso- **pregunto preocupada ya que no sabe porque se detuvo de esa manera ni porque la mira con cara de no creerse lo que está revisando.**

 **Sha-** pasa que ciento dos latidos- **dijo aun sorprendida, Carim sonrió pues ella capto el mensaje rápido pero Alicia es igual de densa que su hermana.**

 **A-** y eso es malo- **pregunto con nerviosismo.**

 **Sha-** eso quiere decir que serás madre de dos bebes que se están formando en tu vientre, felicidades- **Alicia miro a Quattro y luego se miró el vientre para después pasar a sonreír.**

 **A-** _sin duda, nunca dejas de sorprenderme-_ **pensó mientras se acariciaba el vientre-(y ustedes se preguntaran el porque del pensamiento de Alicia, pues si hacemos recordéis en la primera temporada Fate le explica a Nanoha que ella y su hermana pueden dejar descendencia gracias a la sangre de Lindy por lo que si hacemos cálculos o le ponemos lógica quiere decir que para que Quattro y Alicia tuvieran descendencia la embarazada debería de ser Quattro y no Alicia…. :-) pero como soy una loca…..-_-U hice las cosas así y no sé qué explicación lógica poner para que tal evento ocurriese u.u así que solo digamos que fue un milagro de Madoka sama XD)**

 **Mientras con Nanoha y Fate:**

 **F-** neee Nanoha- **dijo mientras volaban hacia el Castillo enemigo.**

 **N-** ¿hum?

 **F** -tengamos otro bebe apenas acabemos esta Guerra.

 **N** -de acuerdo- **dijo parando en frente de las puertas del castillo, elegante como ella sola Nanoha pasó a abrir las puertas del castillo a paso firme y mirando a su esposa entraron para encontrarse con un recibimiento esperado, mil soldados enemigo las esperaban listos para la batalla-** _que nunca se cansan-_ **pensó, luego miro a Fate y ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-** Fate chan- **la llamo pero esta ni atención le presto puesto que al segundo de escuchar su nombre se lanzó al ataque y en media hora termino con el último de ellos-** dios que hare con tigo.

 **F** -hay no me culpes, sé que te encanta- **dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente.**

 **N** -mejor terminemos rápido -_-U _o de lo contrario perderé la cordura_ **-dijo y pensó mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza para después adentrarse más al castillo con una Fate más que feliz detrás de ella, pasados lo minutos se toparon con una gran puerta que al abrirla dejaba a la vista un gran trono echo de oro sólido y sentado en el con la mirada fija en sus víctimas se proclama ganador.**

 **Re-** bien venidas a mi humilde morada, ustedes perdonaran que no allá ido personalmente a recibirlas **-dijo sonriendo orgullosamente pensando en que por lo menos eso debió de verlas cansado un poco.**

 **F** -oh no se preocupe, de eso se encargaron sus ya difuntos soldados- **dijo** **con sonrisa sínica en el rostro y haciendo que la sonrisa de Regius Gaiz se borrara al escucharla hablar-** verdad amor- **más que pregunta fue afirmación lo que dijo ya que Nanoha no tuvo que contestar.**

 **Re-** me divierte ese humor negro tuyo- **dijo asiendo que tanto Fate como Nanoha fruncieran el ceño-** pero más me divierte el mío- **dijo y acto seguido saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul (gome no se me ocurrió una manera adecuada de vestirlo así que su ropa de rey es igual al uniforme que utiliza en la serie solo que con algunos toques anticuados y modernos a la ves -_-U) saco un pequeño interruptor el cual presiono generando así ondas de ultra sonido.**

 **F-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **se quejó cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tapando fuertemente sus oídos con sus manos.**

 **N-** fat….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- **no termino de decir ya que callo igual que Fate por la onda de ultra sonido la cual generaba un ruido silencioso pero perceptible para los oídos humanos pero más para lo no humanos causando dolor de cabeza y tímpanos.**

 **Re-** jajajajajaja…..no saben lo feliz que me hacen al poder ver sus caras de sufrimiento- **dijo acercándose a paso lento pero elegante a Fate para mirarla directamente a los ojos una vez echo se dispuso a acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano derecha-** sabes, siempre desee un hijo fuerte y digno de mi trono, lastimosamente mi esposa falleció dejándome como única heredera a mi preciada hija, pero ella no es acta para este puesto ya que es muy débil de corazón ella es…..como decirlo…..infamemente bondadosa y es por eso que tu mi querida Fate naciste, tú me darás un heredero- **dijo orgulloso con sonrisa de victoria en el rostro que se borró de inmediato al oir la risa burlona de Fate quien aún se quejaba por el dolor causado por las insistente ondas de ultrasonido.**

 **F-¡** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ….AAAAAAAAHHHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...serás imbécil, yo solo puedo embarazar ya que eso fue lo primero que hiso mi cuerpo por lo tanto déjame decirte idiota que perdiste tu tiempo y tu inversión…..JAJAJAJAJAJA AAAAAAARRRRH- **quejándose del dolor contesto a la pregunta no echa pero formulada por lo gestos confusos de su rostro, para después pasar a un rostro rojo de la ira e iba a estallar en cólera pero se detuvo en seco, para después sonreír.**

 **Re-** sabes, por un momento y solo por un momento casi caigo en desesperación, pero viendo que tienes una linda esposa…..mi…..estado de humor se ilumino- **dijo separándose de Fate para acercarse a Nanoha, una vez cerca, con su mano derecha la tomo de la barbilla con poca delicadeza asiendo que del dolor Nanoha se levantara quedando ahora de pie y de frente a la altura de Regius quien se aprovechó de la debilidad de esta para voltearla y apresarla con un brazo (hagan de cuenta que un malandro o ladrón tiene de rehén a su víctima y le apunta con una pistola pero el brazo libre como que ahorca a la presa XD) mientras en el otro tenía el interruptor aun activado, Fate aun en el suelo miro como su esposa era apresada por su enemigo.**

 **F-** sue…..suéltala- **dijo con dificultad gracias al dolor, mientras veía el rostro de dolor que las hondas causaban en Nanoha-** _yo y mi maldita confianza, si hubiera estado precavida ese mendigo artefacto no nos haría efecto-_ **pensaba y se maldecía una y otra vez-** _lo siento Nanoha._

 **Re-** no puedo hacer eso, ya que ella será la madre de mi hijo- **aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendida a Nanoha quien estaba paralizada por el dolor y en shock a Fate, shock que termino cuando vio la lengua de Regius deslizarse por la mejilla derecha de Nanoha causando que esta pusiera cara de asco, luego dirigir la mano del brazo izquierdo que la sujetaba al seno derecho para apretarlo y masajearlo sin escrúpulo alguno como si le perteneciera, provocando que Nanoha se sintiera humillada y excitada ya que la imagen de Fate hay tirada y dominada por el dolor le era demasiado atractiva así que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gemir cosa que provoco en Regius una sonrisa ladina (pobre iluso XD) y en Fate que se le saliera el CHUKY.**

 **F-** Bardiche Assault Set Up **-dijo con rabia las palabras.**

Modem Devil, Set Up **\- y entonces sucedió, Fate se transformó pero esta transformación tiene todo de diferente para empezar la chaqueta blanca que usaba siempre en un principio ya no existe no tampoco la falda dejándola a plena vista vulnerable en cambio Bardiche en vez de ser una guadaña se convirtió en una espada doble la cual podía alagar su hoja a la distancia que quisiera y si aso le sumamos el poder demoniaco que adquirió anteriormente Fate T Harlaonw modo demonio a despertado (la transformación de Fate es la Overdrive nueva forma sónica de nombre Sonic Drive solo que en vez de emanar una aura pura amarilla emana dos auras la amarilla y la negra dándole un toque demoniaco XD)**

 **Re-** pero que….- **dijo un pálido Regius-** de….donde dime de donde sacas tanto poder- **contesto desesperado y como no si las ondas eran lo único que las podía parar o eso fue lo que le dijo Scaglietti cuando no era parte de la familia Harlaonw Takamachi** -maldito seas Jail ¡MALDITO SE- **no alcanzo a terminar porque recibió un impacto fuerte en el rostro logrando quebrarle la nariz y mandarlo a volar lejos del alcance de Nanoha quien Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras pensaba que hacer con la excitación que Fate le produce y el dolor en la cabeza y oídos causados por las ondas de ultrasonido.**

 **F-** ¡NO TOQUES A MI MUJER!- **grito con voz combinada entre Ef y Fate mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a golpear a su enemigo.**

 **N-** _(aaaaaaaah Ef se ve tan sexy cuando está enojada) quien dijo eso (es cierto, no me había presentado ante ti, disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Hana y soy tu parte malévola) ¿mi pate malévola? (si) y eso quiere decir (que soy tu parte impura, aquella que no dejas que nadie vea, ni siquiera Ef.) ¡QUEEEE! Es no es verdad y a todas esta quien es Ef. (si es verdad, o acaso no gozas cuando ves a tu mujer matando a otras personas, o cuando se pone toda dominante con tigo en cosas pequeñas o cuando te hace suya y evitas gemir adoptando ternura cuando lo que en verdad deseas es ser una sucia perra que desea gritar su nombre incluso antes de llegar al clímax, a mí no me engañas) está bien ya entendí eres mis deseos más ocultos_ _ **-**_ **discutían internamente mientras observaban como Fate se desquitaba con el hombre que se atrevió a humillarla** _(me alegra que entiendas) pero respóndeme quien es Ef y trata de no decir palabras soeces en mi cabeza ya que puede que termine diciéndolas y ante todos yo soy una dama (pues en eso tienes razón, solo las diré cuando la ocasión las amerite y sobre Efe ella es el yo interno de Fate y mi mujer claro esta ella es como yo solo que ella no es una adicta al sex…) Stooooooop, creo saber a qué es adicta -_-U (bien es hora de actuar así que déjame salir) espera si te dejo salir que me va a pasar, no me digas que desapareceré porque solo tengo 16 años todavía me falta mucho por vivir (oye pero que…..aaaah mira solo te transformaras en mi pero tu quedaras como yo ósea que tú que yo) no lo puedes explicar verdad -_- (lo siento) vale a ver si entiendo yo tomare tu lugar mientras tu sales (esa vaina pero solo serán unos minuto ya que si tomo tu lugar por mucho tiempo moriremos) ah, entonces adelante,_ **terminada la charla Nanoha tomo el lugar de Hana y viceversa, una vez hecha la transformación que consistía en su usual traje blanco de batalla pero con el cabello suelto y en vez de verse como una adolecente de 16 años era una joven adulta de 22 años-** Ef. ni se te ocurra matarle- **ordeno y acto seguido su orden se cumplió.**

 **Ef. y Fate-** ha…Hana….pero porque- **dijeron pues se supone que Hana no debía despertar amenos por el momento.**

 **Han-** luego te explico, por ahora saca a los que sobrevivieron voy a destruir este lugar, de este castillo solo quedaran escombros- **dijo a lo que ¿Efate? Asintió y con la velocidad de Sonic (lo sé, lo se siempre salgo con algo pero es que la oportunidad aparece sin querer XD) cogió con un solo brazo al molido Regius y lo tiro fuera del castillo junto con los que sobrevivieron a la masacre Testarrosa.**

 **Mientras con Quattro y las demás.**

 **Q** -bien este era el último – **dijo mientras le destruía el corazón a un pobre soldado-** así que ustedes perdonaran, pero yo me reuniré con mi bella pero sexy dama- **dicho esto, se acercó al encuentro de su mujer quien no le había apartado la mirada desde que comenzó a pelear y cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo notar la felicidad que en ellos contemplaba.**

 **A-** bienvenida- **dijo mientras se levantaba de la pequeña silla en donde se encontraba para darle un beso en los labios.**

 **Q-** si me entero que así me ibas a tratar por verme de Kilt Bill, me voy a la guerra mas seguido- **dijo al termino del beso.**

 **A-** tonta- **dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.**

 **Q-** Aush- **se quejó y rio de buena gana, risa que paro al ver como de los ojos de su esposa caían lágrimas-** amor en verdad no me dolió así que no llores- **dijo angustiada Quattro mientras intentaba calmar a su mujer, mientras Carim, Hayate, Shamall y Signum miraban la escena conmovidas-** amor…es….en verdad no me dolió.

 **A** -no es eso, es que me haces muy feliz, el saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo me hace muy feliz- **dijo.**

 **Q** -¿he? O_O

 **S** -¿es en serio?- **pregunto mirando a su esposa a lo que está sonriendo le asintió con la cabeza.**

 **H-** pero que grata sorpresa- **dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a una Quattro paralizada, parálisis que se le quito cuando Hayate la palmeo pasándose un poco de fuerza.**

 **Q-** oye bestia eso dolió- **quejándose y olvidándose de la noticia recibida.**

 **H-** cálmate que lo hice por tu bien y cómo te sientes- **pregunto a lo que Alicia miro minuciosamente a Quattro.**

 **Q** -sentirme de que- **pregunto desorientada.**

 **S-** como que de que, acaso te da igual la noticia- **dijo a lo que Quattro miro a su mujer que parecía que iba a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento así que para no verla llorar hiso un esfuerzo sobrehumano] (si claro, si ni humana eres) para recordar los pasados minutos cosa que consiguió en segundos para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa, sorpresa que duro poco porque corrió para abrazar a su mujer y darle besos a montones.**

 **Q-** gracia…..te amo….gracias…te amo- **decías entre beso y beso mientras Alicia reía.**

 **Castillo Gaiz:**

 **N-** ¡STARLIGHT BREAKER!

 **Ef. y Fate-** HANA NO TE PASES QUE EL CAMPO DE PROTECION NO RESISTIRA- **grito preocupada por semejante cantidad de energía que era lanzada en dirección al castillo, una vez la energía colisionó con el ejecutivo dejo solo runas y destrucción.**

 **Hana-** listo ahora este país no puede entrar en guerra con el nuestro ya que lo reclamo como mío- **dijo para después reír de lo lindo mientras se posicionaba junto a Fate, y volvía a su forma original al igual que Fate.**

 **F-** amor- **llamo mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la cien.**

 **N-** ¿sí?- **dijo mirándola fijamente.**

 **F-** recuérdame nunca pero nunca hacerte enojar, si- **dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura para besarla** -te amo- **dijo después de superarse de los labios de su mujer.**

 **N-** también te amo- **le dijo sonriendo dulcemente-** pero será mejor que nos apuremos, mira que la niña se quedó con tu querida nuera y la alcahueta de Arf en…..

 **F-** mejor vámonos…..ya-

 **N-** pero que celo- **no pudo terminar porque Fate le planto un beso que la dejo sin aliento para acto seguido agarrar a Regius desmallado con un brazo mientras a Nanoha la garraba por la cintura para después partir velozmente hacia las nave, una vez frente a la nave llamaron a todos para que se retiraran, una vez adentro se enteraron de la gran noticia así que decidieron que mientras regresaban a casa festejarían pues la guerra se ganó y con ella tres nuevos integrantes en la familia.**

 **Hogar Takamachi Harlaonw**

 **V-** ya llegue- **dijo mientras entraba a su hogar.**

 **Arf-** bienvenida, como te fue- **dijo mientras serbia el almuerzo.**

 **V-** bien, no me dejaron deberes así que tengo el día libre, el cual aprovecharé para tener una cita con Einhard-chan- **dijo mientras se sonrojaba poco.**

 **Arf-** me pregunto que dirá tu padre cuando regrese y no te encuentre- **dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.**

 **V-** pero que cosas dices, si bien sabes que para eso falta mucho a menos de que hayan terminado rápido aquella guerra y ahora estén de camin- **no termino de decir porque miro fijamente los ojos de su cuidadora y en ellos vio emoción, alegría y esperanza-** no, en verdad- **pregunto a lo que Arf asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Arf-** me acabaron de comunicar que habían ganado y que por ello regresan y que estarán aquí cuando el sol se ponga y la luna haga aparición en el cielo- **dijo sonriendo.**

 **V-** Kyaaaaaaaaaa mis padres regresan, regresan- **gritaba mientras daba saltitos de un lado a otro, de pronto se detiene en seco dejando de gritar y pone en su rostro horror palpable-** Hay no…..tendré que cancelarle a Einhard-chan- **dijo con cara de tristeza.**

 **Arf-** y porque mejor no la invitas ya que va hacer parte de la familia, que se integre ¿no?- **dijo a lo que Vivio acepto con gusto, exactamente a las 10:00 la familia al fin se reunió, celebraron su llegada, brindaron por Alicia y Quattro y se aliaron con la hija de Regius quien tomara el poder de aquel planeta claro está que bajo la constante vigilancia de Nanoha ya que ella se declaró reina de ese planeta, Regius fue enviado a pasar toda su vida en los calabozos temporalmente de la nave ya que una vez el planeta umanari este restaurado y las construcciones del castillo terminen será enviado permanente mente a los calabozos del castillo donde Jail y precia se encargaran de el personalmente, Fate y Nanoha tuvieron que seguir estudiando en el mismos instituto que el de su hija, al principio Vivio estaba feliz. Pues así pasaría más tiempo con sus padres pero después de que Fate la avergonzara frente a todo el colegio cuando así dentalmente un balón se estrelló con su cara jugando voleibol y fue llamada bebe por error decidió que lo mejor era que sus madres la esperaran como cualquier padre espera a su hijo, en casa y con la comida echa, por su lado Fate empezó su pequeño plan para hacerle un hijo a Nanoha, pero dentro de una tina llena de sangre (no, no se olvidó XD) el tiempo paso y el bebe de Alicia y Quattro nació y para bendición fue niña quien tenía cabello rojizo de piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena y de ojos color lila, la cual fue nombrada agito, después de su nacimiento toda la familia partió para ayudar a reconstruir el planeta claro esta que Einhard partió con ellos, ella no tuvo inconvenientes ya que ella era huérfana y digo era porque fue adoptada por Signum y Shamall, 4 años después y en un gran salón de ceremonias se encontraban reunida familias reales y familias de subiditos pues una gran boda se llevaba a cabo.**

 **Fate-** queridos her….her…..hermanos- **dijo con algo de dificulta a lo que todos rieron bajito-** nos encontramos reunidos porqué hoy se unen en santo matrimonio mi tesoro más hermoso, mi hermosa princesa, mi hija Vivio y mi nuera Einhard quien ha sabido ganarse nuestra confianza, cariño y afecto- **dijo con sinceridad, bestia su traje de batalla solo que esta vez Bardiche estaba colocado en su katana sin desenvainar.**

 **Nanoha-** es por ello que hoy les ofrecemos los mismos tesoros que una vez nos ofrecieron a nosotras el día de nuestra unión- **dijo mientras hacían aparecer con magia dos peluches uno era un conejito blanco que en la boca estaba cruzada una x y el otro era un pequeño leopardo-** Vivio- **dijo mientras sostenía al peluche de conejo-** a ti hija mía te hago entrega de este tesoro, para que reines con sabiduría el día en que Fate y yo nos retiremos pues este será tu poder, el te acompañara y te ayudara cuídalo bien ya que el es tu compañero su nombre es Secret Heart- **dijo pasándole el peluche-** te deseo muchas bendiciones y serenidad para con tu esposa- **dijo mientras besaba cada hijilla de su hija y le colocaba la diadema de princesa.**

 **Fate-** Einhard, a ti te entrego a mi hija y la llave de este reino- **dijo mientras le pasaba al peluche de leopardo-** de nombre Asteon cuídalo porque el te cuidara, protégelo porque él lo ara y sobre todo nunca te separes de el cómo de mi hija porque ahora son una familia- **dijo a lo que Einhard asintió.**

 **N-** Einhard Stratos,

 **F-** Vivio Takamachi.

 **N-** aceptas a Vivio Takamachi.

 **F-** aceptas Einhard Stratos.

 **N-** en la salud y en la enfermedad.

 **F** \- en la riqueza y en la enfermedad.

 **F y N-** por toda la eternidad

-aceptamos- **dijeron Vivio y Einhard al mismo tiempo,**

 **F y N-** entonces las declaramos, princesas del reino Takamachi Harlaonw.

 **la sala se llenó de gozo y alegría pues una nueva era comenzaba y quienes reinaban en esa era protegerían la paz hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas para seguir protegiéndola ya que de ellas ahora de pendían Vivio y Einhard, su hija y su nueva hija y si para ello deben convertirse en demonios lo harán porque para ellas la familia es lo primero porque ellas son Takamachi Harlaonw, Nanoha y Fate y el lazo que las une nunca, jamás se romperá ya que fueron unidas por un compromiso pero ahora son unidas por un lazo y ese lazo es amor**

 **FIN**


End file.
